I am ugly
by Bieber's wife
Summary: "Jangan seenaknya saja..Jelek!"/Pemuda itu! Aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Valentine tiga tahun lalu. Kata-katanya itu telah merubahku! Aku, Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang, selalu dikelilingi oleh semuanya..Sebagai gadis yang paling cantik!/Penentuan terakhir..Saat Valentine day!/"Aku akan mengambil gambarmu yang lebih cantik lagi, Karena itu, Jangan menangis"/Last Chapter UPDATE!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I am Ugly!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Holla Minna! ( w) Akhirnya aku kesampaian bikin FF NaruHina! Maaf kalau mengecewakan NHL semua -_-

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik pendek -saya lupa judulnya- =.=)b

Oh.. Disini, karakter Hinata yang aku gunakan itu karakter Hinata RTN. Habis lebih greget(?) ._. Mungkin di Fict ini, Hinata seringkali bertingkah 'Manis' di depan laki-laki, Namun, Aslinya dia Agresif layaknya di RTN ( OwO)b _Wakaru? _ Selebihnya baca aja deh ya ! XD

.

.

~Happy Reading minna!~

.

.

_Surai pemuda dihadapannya itu menari bersama angin. Sang pemiliknya berbalik menghadap sang gadis. Tatapan tajam kini di alamatkan pada sang gadis. _

_._

_._

_"Jangan seenaknya saja..._

_._

_._

_...Jelek!"_

_._

_._

_Pemuda itu! Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa._

_._

_._

_Valentine tiga tahun lalu..._

_._

_._

_Kata-katanya itu telah merubahku..._

_._

_._

_Aku Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang.._

_._

_._

_._

_...Selalu dikelilingi oleh semuanya..._

_._

_._

_...Sebagai gadis yang paling cantik!_

_._

_._

_._

**I am Ugly**

.

Warning : OOC, Pasaran, Gaje, Miss-Typo, DLL

.

.

.

Pair : Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata [ RTN ]

.

.

**=Hinata's POV : ON=**

.

"EHH?! Hinata, Jadi benar kau menolak Garra-_Senpai _anak kelas 2 itu?!" Pekikan tak percaya Sakura-Sahabatku- benar-benar bisa membuatku tuli seketika.

"Orang itu 'kan terkenal sekali! Jangan disia-siakan dong!" Tambah Ino-Sahabatku juga-

.

.

Aku mengambil dua buah gelas didapur dan lekas kembali keruang tamu. Tempat dimana kedua sahabatku berada.

.

.

"Habis aku tak tertarik sih! Jadi langsung ku tolak saja.." Jelasku sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sakura.

.

"Duhh! Sejak masuk SMA sudah berapa cowok sih yang kau tolak!?" Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya di meja.

.

"Kau bisa tahan dia dulu 'kan?! Atau pakai cara yang lainnya kek!" Seru Sakura seraya menatapku penasaran.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sambil menuangkan air untuk kedua sahabatku ini aku menjawab "Aku tidak suka berbuat setengah-setengah!"

.

".. lagipula aku tak terburu nafsu kok. Sudahlah" Kembali kutuangkan air kedalam gelas Ino.

.

"Nah! silahkan" Sambil tersenyum manis, aku menyuguhkan air mineral pada mereka berdua. Ino dan Sakura malah menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura kompak. Huh.

.

Tumben.

.

"Itu air putih." Jawabku polos. Well, Tak sepenuhnya polos sih, aku hanya malas berdebat dengan kedua sahabatku.

.

"Teman sendiri kok hanya diberi air! Kasih teh atau jus dong! Tega nyaaa!" Protes Sakura dengan nada manja.

.

.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Air mineral itu bagus untuk kecantikan! Katanya membuat metabolisme kita jadi bagus" Tanganku terulur untuk mengambil botol air mineral. Kemudian kuteguk liquid itu.

.

"Kau hanya beralasan, Hinata!" Ino ikut-ikutan protes. Aku hanya mendelikan bahuku. Sungguh aku malas berdebat hari ini!

.

Sakura melangkah menuju daun pintu kamarku. "Ditambah lagi.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan.

.

.

.

**BRAAK!**

.

.

...Sakura malah membuka pintu kamarku kasar. Aku dan Ino tentu saja melonjak kaget. Astaga gadis ini. Kekuatannya memang benar-benar seperti monster.

.

"...APA-APAAN KAMARMU INI, HINATA! KAMAR JELEK BEGINI TAK AKAN MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN BETAH, TAHU!" Jerit Sakura histeris. Ia menunjuk kesalah satu sudut kamarku. Yang disana terletak Poster _Training, _Rak buku berantakan yang isinya hanya buku tentang Diet dan kecantikan, Cermin, dan Alat-alat _Fitness _yang kubeli lewat iklan.

.

"Hobimu seperti apa sih?! Keterlaluan deh!" Setelah ini aku yakin ia akan mengoceh seperti _Kaa-san_ku.

.

Aku kembali meneguk air di botol mineral itu hingga habis. Kemudian aku mengusap ujung bibirku yang masih ada sisa butiran-butiran air. Aku memang menegak air itu secara buru-buru sih.

.

Aku meremas botol air yang telah kosong itu dan berkata dengan lantang. "Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku supaya aku bisa jadi cantik loh! Harus kulakukan dengan semagat!"

..

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan. Lalu keduanya menghela nafas. "Sesukamu lah, Hinata!" Mereka menyerah. Tentu saja. Aku ini orang yang keras kepala.

.

.

Selama tiga tahun aku terus menerus berlatih...

.

.

...Supaya bisa mendapatkan cinta yang indah...

.

...Tidak akan cukup hanya dengan rasa percaya diri dan kekuatan saja!

.

* * *

.

.

**=Konoha High School ; Pulang sekolah=**

Aku melangkah keluar gedung Konoha _High School _sambil bersenandung kecil. Hah~ Sekolah sudah sepi sekarang. Jelas saja! Ini kan sudaah jam 5 Sore. Cih.. Kenapa aku harus ikut piket segala sih? Membosankan.

.

.

Uap udara keluar dari bibir mungilku. Bbrrr.. Sore ini dingin sekali. Aku cepat-cepat merapatkan jaket yang kupakai. Cuaca bulan Desember memang mematikan ya? Oke itu Hiperbola. Aku mempercepat irama langkahku. Kemudian ku gosokkan kedua tanganku satu samalain. Fuh~ Sepertinya akan turun salju.

.

.

Aku harus segera pulang dan melatih otot perutku.

.

**=Hinata's POV : OFF=**

* * *

.

.

Semilir angin memainkan surai _Indigo _sang gadis ber-manik _Lavender._ Meski udara begitu dingin, Namun pesonanya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata tak hilang. Hinata terus melangkah tanpa sadar ada beberapa pasang mata yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dibalik semak-semak.

.

.

"Oy! Cewek yang itu 'kan? Hyuuga Hinata yang katanya cewe paling cantik di Konoha _High School_?!" Tanya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua belah pipi kepada temannya.

.

.

"Cantik sekali! Menurut perkiraanku, Tingginya 160 CM. Ukuran tubuhnya 84 - 58 - 88. Catat itu, Kiba!" Tanggap seorang pemuda beralis tebal pada temannya -Kiba-.

.

"_Urrusai, _Lee! Tanpa kau suruhpun sudah kulakukan!" Celetuk Kiba antusias..

.

"Oi! Apa pendapat mu, Naruto-_kun_?!" Tanya Lee sambil menyikut pelan lengan temannya yang ber-iris _Shappire._

.

.

"Mustahil... Itu benar-benar Hinata...?" Gumam pemuda ber-iris _shappire -_Naruto- pelan.

.

.

**=Normal POV : OFF=**

.

* * *

.

**=Hinata's POV : ON=**

.

.

Aku berbalik. Menatap kebelakan dengan alis yang mengernyit. Cuma perasaanku saja...? Sepertinya daritadi ada yang terus memperhatikanku.

.

Aku menyelipkan Sebagian rambutku kebelakang telinga. Lalu mendelikan bahu. Sudahlah.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

.

.

Aku mulai berbalik pergi, Namun...

.

.

"Hei kau! Tunggu sebentar! Kau murid Konoha _High School _'kan?" Teriak seseorang. Aku menoleh. Memastikan orang itu benar bertanya padaku. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku.

.

Dua orang pemuda menghampiriku. Yang satu berambut orange dan bertindik, Dan pemuda disebelahnya memakai masker hitam yang menyeramkan. Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Sepertinya mereka bukan siswa di sekolah yang sama denganku.

.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku Sopan. Hey! Aku tak mau memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan para pria.

.

.

"Kami dari Akatsuki _High School_! Mau pergi bermain bersama kami tidak?" Tawar pemuda dengan masker menyeramkan.

.

Huh! Sepertinya mereka tukang main. Padahal cuaca nya dingin begini.

Kuberikan senyum minta maf. Pura-pura merasa bersalah. "Maaf.. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru!"

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati mereka berdua. Cih~ Apaan mereka itu! Mirip preman! Cuek! Cuekin saja!

.

.

**GREP**

.

.

Aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku ditarik. Aku berbalik. Pemuda bersurai Orange dan bertindik itu dengan lancangnya menyentuh lenganku. Keduanya mendekat kearahku. Menghalangiku pergi.

.

"Sebentar saja tak apa 'kan?" Bujuk Pria bermasker menyeramkan itu lagi.

.

Aku mencoba meredam emosiku. Jangan sampai sifat asliku keluar. "L-lepaskan aku!" Cicitku pelan.

.

"Bagaimana ya~ Hahaha" Tawa pemuda bertindik itu meledak.

.

=**Dibalik semak-semak**=

.

"Oy! Bahaya tuh! Naruto! Lee! Ayo tolong dia!"

.

"Tunggu!"

.

"Naruto? Kenapa..."

.

"Rekam saja terus.."

.

**==== Kembali pada Hinata====**

.

.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan sikap manisku tadi. Mereka berdua sudah membuat emosiku terpancing.

.

"Oy kalian berdua!"

.

"Ada apa, Nona? Kau jadi 'kan bermain bersama kami?" Tanya Pria berambut Orange.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**GREP**

.

Kulepaskan genggaman tangan mereka ditanganku dengan kasar.

.

Mereka melonjak kaget. "Oy.. Beraninya ka..."

.

"Jangan nekat ya!" Kupelototi keduanya. Menghujam kedua pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tanda ketidaksukaanku dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

.

Aku maju selangkah. Kedua pemuda itu mundur. Kulayangkan tatapan angkuh khas _Hyuuga. _"Mengganggu saja" Ujarku dingin.

.

.

**DUAK! DUAK!**

.

Kutendang keras tulang kering keduanya. Aku mendekat dengan tatapan yang masih garang. Aku menarik kerah pria bermasker itu dan...

.

.

"HEAH!" **SYUNG**~

.

Ku lempar dia sekuat tenaga. Si pria bermasker tersungkur. "K-kakuzu!" Pekik Pria bersurai Orange.

.

"Enyahlah kalian!" Perintahku sinis. Aku lalu berbalik. menjauh dari kedua pria yang tadi menggangguku.

.

.

* * *

Ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar disekitar semak-semakkan. Aku membalikan badan. Lalu memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

.

.

itu...

.

.

"Kamera?"

.

Berani sekali merekam tanpa se-izin ku! Aku menggulung lengan jaketku sampai siku. Hah! Aku panas sekarang. Kuhentakan kakiku keras. Lalu berjalan kearah semak dengan wajah se-horor mungkin.

.

"MAU APA KAU MENGAMBIL GAMBARKU? DASAR CABUL!" Jeritku emosi. Aku berlari lalu menyingkap semak-semak cepat. Kini kulihat sosok dua lelaki tengah menatapku dengan wajah pucat.

.

"L-Lee..."

.

"I-ini bukan salahku, Kiba.."

.

Nafasku memburu. Cih.. Masa bodoh kemana perginya Imej 'wanita tercantik' ku..

Kepalan tanganku terangkat. Bersiap menyerang dua tikus di hadapanku -Yang baru saja kudengar bernama Kiba dan Lee-.

.

.

**Tep**

.

Ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku berbalik dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

.

.

"Apa yang ka..."

.

.

Manik _sappire_ itu...

.

.

Surai _Blonde_nya..

.

.

Tanda lahir dikedua pipi itu...

.

.

Aku tersentak. Dia..

.

.

"..."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"Hinata?"

.

.

"N-Namikaze?" Seruku tak sadar.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga... Hinata ya..." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Aku membatu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku.

.

"Naruto-_kun_? kau kenal dia?" Tanya teman Namikaze yang beralis tebal.

.

"..."

.

Tak mungkin!

.

Kenapa...?

.

Kenapa?!

.

.

.

Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi...

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto..

.

.

..Kenanganku yang paling buruk di usia 15 tahun!

.

.

.

.

**[[ TBC ]]**

.

.

Keep or Delete? ._.

.

.

A/N : Wkwkwkwk -_- selesai juga. Bagaimana? Ini kali pertama aku membuat Fict NH -.- Padahal aku fans Berat NH, Tapi baru berani bikin Fict nya sekarang -_- Mungkin di Chapter ini Konfliknya belum jelas. Kalau banyak yang minta lanjutin Fict abal ini, Saya janji akan memperjelas Konfliknya .w.)v Akhir kata,

.

=**MIND TO REVIEW?=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Ugly**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hallo hai! Aku kembali *Senyum polos* Maaf banget lama Updatenya :' Aku itu lagi sibuk temenin Justin Bieber konser soalnya :' #Digeplak

Hehehe kidding kok :p Aku malas ngetik aja.. _Gomen gomen_ Aku janji akan Update kilat di chap selanjutnya! *Catet*/?

.

_Arigato_ untuk yang telah me-review cerita ini :'3 Aku seneng sekaligus terhura/?

Bagi kalian yang telah sudi mem-Fav atau mem-Follow Fic ini, Aku betul-betul berterima kasih-ttebayo :'

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku suka loh disebut nona bieber :'/digiles

.

**~Happy reading Chapter 2 Minna~**

.

.

_"Namikaze!" Hardikku pada seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. Ia berbalik lalu memamerkan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. _

_._

_"..Kalau kau kalah dalam tes berikutnya, Semua anak lelaki harus membersihkan kelas, ya!" Lanjutku sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kedepan hidung si bocah pirang._

_._

_Namikaze menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia berbalik pergi seraya berteriak "Heh! Aku tak akan kalah, Hyuuga!"_

_._

_._

_Tiga tahun lalu saat kelas 1 SMP, Aku dan Namikaze yang berperan jadi pemimpin anak-anak kelas, Suka sekali bersaing dalam hal apapun. Entah itu akademik maupun Nonakademik. Ia hebat dalam Nonakademik. Sedang aku hebat dalam bidang Akademik. Pertarungan kami selalu saja berakhir dengan seri. Cih!_

_._

_._

_Karena itulah aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan... Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya..._

_._

_Aku -yang dulu- tidak menarik, selalu memakai kacamata, dengan rambut yang sedikit kusut tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya. Kadang aku menatap cermin. Pantulan diriku yang seperti ini benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Itik buruk rupa untuk dapat perhatian sang pangeran?_

_._

_Yang bisa kulakukan mungkin hanyalah belajar. Untuk melampauinya. Bersaing dengannya. Setidaknya aku selalu berpikiran dengan aku bersaing dengannya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit melirikku. Mengakui kehebatanku. _

_._

_Dan Saat Valentine waktu itu.._

_._

_Aku berlari dengan tergesa ke taman belakang sekolah. Nafasku sudah naik turun. Dimana dia? Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut taman._

_._

_"Ah! Itu dia!" Pekik ku kecil tatkala Lavenderku menukan sosok Namikaze Naruto._

_._

_Wajahku memanas. Jemariku bergetar. Aduh.. Aku gugup sekali. Aku meremas pelan kotak coklat yang kini sedang kugenggam erat. 'Kalau kuberikan secara wajar, Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu' Aku membatin. Munculah niat untuk mengurungkan rencanaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu menggeleng pelan._

_._

_'..Walau dianggap lelucon juga tidak apa-apa!' Batinku menyemangati. Aku lalu mengangkat wajah. Lalu melangkah ke arah Namikaze._

_._

_._

_"NARUTO-KUNN!" Suara teriakan itu memekakan telinga. Um.. Tentu itu bukan suaraku. Pekikkan itu berasal dari gerombolan anak perempuan yang kini menghampiri Namikaze._

_._

_"Naruto-kun~ Ini coklat untukmu.. Kumohon terimalah~"_

_._

_Celaka! Aku terlambat!_

_._

_Dan... "Eh? Untukku? Ahahaha.. Yang benar nih?" Tanya Namikaze balik dengan cengiran khasnya._

_._

_Oh..Tuhan.. Namikaze bodoh! Aku mengepalkan tangan kala irisku menatap pemandangan itu. Reflek, Aku membanting coklatku ke tanah. _

_._

_Tidak usah jadi saja! Lagipula tas Namikaze sudah penuh dengan coklat. Aku melangkah mundur. Berniat meninggalkan tempat itu._

_._

_Lalu..._

_._

_"Lho? Hyuuga, Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu.."_

_._

_Glek!_

_._

_Dengan terbata aku membalikan badan. Kulihat Sabaku no Garra memungut kotak coklat yang tadi kubuang. _

_._

_A-ah! Gawat! Bisa heboh kalau begini jadinya. Aku masih terdiam ditempat dengan wajah yang memucat._

_._

_"Wow.." Gumam Sabaku no Garra setelah ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa isi dari kotak itu. _

_._

_"Coklat! Itu coklat!" Teriak Suigetsu ikut-ikutan. Jeritan Suigetsu tentu saja 'mengundang' semua orang yang berada disini menatap kearahku dengan pandangan curiga ditambah seringai jahil. Begitupun Namikaze. Setelah mendengar suara Suigetsu yang menggelegar tadi otomatis ia langsung menatapku._

_Wajahku kian memucat. Aku menunduk malu. _

_._

_"Ooo?! Hyuuga!? Untuk siapa coklat itu?!" Tanya Karin sambil tertawa mengejek. _

_._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku (lagi) seraya mengepalkan tanganku. "Untuk Si Dobe ya?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_Blush~_

_._

_Aku mengangkat wajah. Lalu menggeram kesal. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha dingin itu juga ikut memojokanku. _

_._

_Wajahku sudah merah sepenuhnya. Campuran antara kesal dan malu. Sudah! Aku sudah panas sekarang!_

_._

_"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan!" Jeritku. Semua orang langsung terdiam saat aku berteriak. Ah.. Tentu saja.. Ini kali pertama seorang Hyuuga Hinata berteriak._

_._

_"Kembalikan!" Aku mengambil coklat ditangan Sabaku dengan kasar. Lalu menatap Namikaze dengan garang. _

_._

_"Ini barang setan! Bukankah kalian sudah tahu, Ada larangan membawa coklat ke sekolah!?" Pekikku sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang kupakai. Yang lain tentu saja melonjak kaget. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya bercampur hebat dan mustahil. _

_._

_._

_Aku lalu berkacak pinggang. Lalu menunjuk tas Namikaze yang penuh dengan kotak coklat. "Kalau ketahuan pihak sekolah, Semua itu bisa dirampas!" _

_._

_Aku lalu berbalik. Menuju tong sampah terdekat. Lalu dengan sukses melempar coklatku kedalamnya._

_._

_Aku kini menghadap kearah Namikaze. Matanya melebar. Ia terlihat kaget dengan tindakanku. _

_._

_"Yah Hyuuga! Sayang sekali.. Jangan dibuang dong!" Keluh Suigetsu. _

_._

_Kulihat Namikaze menghujaniku dengan pandangan yang menajam. Aku membuang muka. Mengalihkan pandanganku._

_._

_Namikaze melangkah kearahku. Ia menubruk bahuku. Aku meringis. Ugh.. Dia sengaja! Sialan.._

_Kulihat ia tengah mengobrak-abrik tong sampah tempatku membuang coklat tadi._

_._

_Aku menarik-narik syal yang ia gunakan dengan kasar. "H-Hentikan, Bodoh! Jangan mencari barang yang sudah dibuang dong!"_

_._

_Namun ia tak mengindahkan panggilanku. Aku semakin panas. Apa-apaan si Namikaze pirang ini. Kembali kutarik syalnya, Namun kali ini lebih keras._

_._

_"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Hanya demi satu coklat saja sampai segininya! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Teriakku emosi. Wajahku pun kini sudah terbakar._

_._

_"Kubilang Hentikan! BODOH!" pekikku nyaring._

_._

_Perempatan muncul dipelipis Namikaze. Ia lalu berbalik menatapku gusar. _

_._

_"Kau bilang aku ini bodoh? Kalau begitu, Kau itu apa?!" Ujar Namikaze dengan nada dingin. _

_._

_"Jangan seenaknya saja..._

_._

_._

_...Jelek!" _

_._

_._

_"!"_

_._

_Aku terus mematung ditengah salju. Akibatnya setelah itu aku demam tinggi. Dan sepuluh hari kemudian.._

_._

_..Namikaze sudah tidak ada. _

_._

_._

_"Pindah sekolah?! Jangan bohong kau, Karin!" Seruku tak percaya._

_._

_Karin mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. "Benar kok! Katanya Tou-san Naruto dipindah tugaskan.. Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya. Teman-teman yang lain juga kaget kok" _

_._

_Aku -lagi-lagi- Hanya diam mematung. Mustahil. Padahal baru saja aku berniat minta maaf..._

_Bodoh! Namikaze, bodoh!_

_._

_Kau licik sekali, Namikaze! Yang seenaknya itu justru kau! Dasar bodoh!_

_._

* * *

.

"Jadi waktu kelas 1 SMP, Kalian pernah sekelas ya?" Pertanyaan dari Kiba berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku soal masa lalu.

.

Naruto berpangku tangan sambil menatapku dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan. "Sudah tiga tahun ya.. Aku sudah kembali kemari sejak masuk SMA loh.." Jelasnya.

.

Aku memilih untuk tidak merespon perkataannya dan lebih memilih menyamankan diri dibangku yang sedari tadi kududuki.

.

Oh.. Aku lupa memberitahu, semenit setelah pertemuan 'tak terdugaku' dengan Namikaze, Mereka -Kiba, Lee, dan Namikaze- menyeretku ke kedai ini. Jadilah aku disini, bersama pria-pria aneh ini.

.

"..Tapi pukulanmu lumayan hebat juga ya.. Sama sekali tidak berubah" Lanjut Namikaze. Aku hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata. 'Aku sudah berubah bodoh! Kau taruh dimana matamu, hah? Tidak lihat aku sudah cantik sekarang?' Runtukku dalam hati.

.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tenang! Aku tak boleh gentar.

Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

.

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. "A... Aku benar-benar terkejut. Hokage _High school _'kan lumayan dekat dari Konoha _high School_, Sekolahku."

.

Lee mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Hehe.."

.

Aku lalu melirik Kiba dengan ekspresi yang di-imut-imutkan. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengambil video di tempat tadi?"

.

Kiba mengerling nakal. "Kami ini sedang membuat Film. Kau belum tahu ya? Aku ini seorang sutradara film" Aku menepuk jidatku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Hokage _high School _'kan sekolah paling tenar dengan kesuksesan pembuatan Film siswanya. Film yang mereka buat konon sudah dilihat hampir diseluruh pelosok Jepang.

.

Intinya, Jika kau mendapat peran didalam Film yang dibuat siswa Hokage _high School,_ Kau pasti akan langsung terkenal seantero Jepang.

.

"Aku sendiri adalah Kameramen yang cukup ahli loh! Masa mudaku kuhabiskan dengan mengasah kemampuanku" Lee menyombongkan diri. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

.

"Kita beruntung ya karena dia kenalannya Naruto, pembicaraannya jadi cepat deh" Ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

.

"Hinata-_chan _pasti cocok" Lee menanggapi dengan semangat. Aku mengeryit heran. Apa maksudnya cocok?

Namikaze yang melihat kebingunganku lantas menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya sekarang ini kami sedang mencari tokoh utama wanita untuk karya kami selanjutnya."

.

.

Namikaze tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana? Kau mau mencoba, Hinata?"

.

Sontak mataku bersinar. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahku. Efek _Blink-Blik _dimataku yang kuyakin membuatku tampak semakin imut.

.

"Ehh?! Kalian yakin?" "Tentu saja! Kau tidak usah malu, Hinata-_chan_! Kau cantik kok!" Kiba menyemangatiku. Oh.. Percayalah Kiba, Tanpa kau bilangpun aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini cantik. Hohoho

.

"T-Tapi" "Hinata-_chan _cantik kok! Kulitmu putih bersih, Matamu indah, sikapmu menawan, Hidung mu mancung, Rambutmu terlihat sangat halus, Bibir mu..-Ah- Apa yang kubicarakan sih?!"

.

Hohoho. Lanjutkan Kiba! Teruslah puji aku seperti itu. "Pokoknya kau itu yang paling cantik, Sempurna, indah, Hot dan.." "Sudahlah Kiba" Suara Namikaze mengintrupeksi kesenanganku. Ku beri dia _Deathglare _andalanku. Dan dia malah terkekeh. Aku semakin mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Ia sepertinya tahu aku suka dipuji dan di agung-agungkan, Maka dari itu ia mengacaukannya.

.

Aku buru-buru menjaga imejku lagi. Aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku dibawah bibir. Mencoba bersikap se-imut mungkin.

.

"Tapi kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini..." "Memang mustahil ya" Namikaze kembali memotong perkataanku. Ku hadiahi dia dengan _deathglare -lagi-. _

.

Namikaze mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Ah.. Ia mengambil kamera? Tunggu.. Itu 'kan kamera yang mereka gunakan untuk merekamku.

.

Ia tersenyum lebar sekilas. Dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Lihat rekaman ini, Hinata!" Seru Namikaze sambil menyeringai.

.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Video itu..

.

Video yang menampilkan dimana aku sedang menghajar murid Akatsuki _high School_. Tampangku benar-benar -bukan-Hyuuga-sekali. Imej ku bisa hancur seketika kalau anak lelaki disekolahku tahu sikap _Tsundere_ku.

.

Namikaze tersenyum mengejek. "Karakter tokohnya agak berbeda sih... Ahahaha, Sifatmu juga sama sekali tak berubah dengan tiga tahun lalu."

.

Aku membatu. Orang ini.. Apa-apaan sih!?

.

"Ayo pergi, Kiba! Lee!" "Eh? Tunggu, Naruto"

.

Aku mengertakan gigi. Wajahku memerah. Orang itu Tiba-tiba muncul, lalu berkata seenaknya. Dia kira dia siapa?!

.

**Brak**

.

.

Aku menggebrak meja. Alhasil semua orang yang ada di Kedai ini menatapku.

.

.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR, NAMIKAZEE!" Teriakku.

.

Ia berbalik. Menatapku heran. Lee sepertinya tengah merekamku -lagi-, Tapi siapa peduli? Pikiranku sekarang hanya tertuju pada si Namikaze sialan.

.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Seenaknya men-_judge _ku tidak cocok untuk peran utama wanita. Kau memangnya berperan penting apa dalam kelompok ini, hah?!"

.

Ia tersenyum. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kau mau tahu? Baiklah. Peranku di pembuatan film ini adalah sebagai karakter utama pria!" Jawabnya santai.

.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Lalu mengangkat wajahku. Sudah kuputuskan!

.

"Lee! Kiba-_kun_! Aku menerima tawaran kalian untuk jadi pemeran utama wanita!" kataku lantang.

.

Namikaze menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Cih! Ia lalu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Aku meremas lengan jaketku. Biarlah. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa bersamanya. Akan kubuktikan aku sudah berubah! Aku bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu.

.

"Hinata-_chan_! Arigatoo!" Kiba dan Lee bersamaan memelukku. Aku balas memeluk mereka berdua. Namun pandanganku masih saja terkunci pada si Namikaze. Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia balas menatapku.

.

.

Aku berusaha mati-matian selama tiga tahun agar bisa berubah...

.

Aku berubah jadi cantik dan punya percaya diri.

.

Aku sudah bersumpah tidak mau mendapat cinta menyedihkan itu lagi...

.

.

TAPI!

.

TAPI!

.

TAPI!

.

* * *

.

"Hinata-chan menarik juga ya!? Aku jadi naksir nih! Hahaha"

.

.

"Ckckck.. Kiba-_kun _telat banget sadarnya. Cewek cantik seperti Hinata-_chan _bagaikan lukisan, Walau sedang marah pun tetap cantik! Naruto-_kun _seharusnya kau bilang kalau punya kenalan seperti Hinata-_chan_! Hahaha"

.

"..."

.

.

* * *

.

...Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Namikaze!

.

.

Penderitaanku pada hari itu belum hilang!

.

Kalau aku yang sekarang, pasti bisa membuat Namikaze jera!

.

..Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Aku bisa bebas merebus dan membakar Namikaze!

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**A/N : **Yap! Segitu dulu '-')b Apa banyak Typo nya? Nanggung kah? Nanti deh liat chapter selanjutnya! Maaf kalau seandainya terlalu singkat -_- Aduh.. Janji deh di Chapter depan di perbanyak ( ^w^)

Ano.. Soal menghilangkan 'Titik-titik' di atas, Kayanya aku nggak akan bisa hilangin deh ;;w;; Cuma kayanya aku kurangin aja =.= Gomen *sembah*(?).

Untuk yang bertanya cerita ini mirip atau nggak sama komiknya, Umm.. nggak akan mirip kok ^^)b Cuma diambil garis besarnya saja :3 Lagipula ingatan aku udah samar-samar banget tentang komik itu :(

**Big Thank's to : **

**Hideki Ryuga46****,****Uzumaki Nawawi****, ****Blue-Temple Of The King****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, **

**, ****Ikanatsu****, ****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, **

**JihanFitrina-chan****, ****lavender sapphires chan****, ****Darknarto, Guest1, Guest2, **

**meong chan, namy dacosta, **** 16****, ****oliv, guest3, Durara, rin, ****Misti Chan****, NH is Love, ****Rui Nyan****, scorpion, ****Monalisha Avrilyanti**

Aku kasih spoiler(?) Next Chapter deh :

.

**"Bertemu denganmu disini, pasti karena takdir!"**

**.**

**"Wow! Hinata-**_**chan **_**pakai baju bebas juga manis".**

**"Aku... Kekasihmu, Hinata" **

**.**

**Wajahku merona 'Namikaze pacarku!?"**

**.**

**"Hinata sudah punya pacar ya!?"**

.

Stop -..-)/ Cukup sampai disana! :3 Yosh! Yosh! Aku janji akan update kilat di chapter depan ( w) Tunggu hari Minggu ya?! ( Apa hari minggu terlalu lama? ;;w;; )

Oke, Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Ugly **

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hai hai! Aku disini buat nepatin janji ( w) Hohoho. Ini chapter 3 nya, Arigato Review-Review nya ^_^ Review kalian sungguh membuatku semangat ;;w;;/?

Bagi kalian yang telah mem-_Follow _dan mem-_Favorite _fic ini, Hontoni arigato!

Nyahahahha.. Seneng banget sambutan dari NHL semua baik ( ^w^)b Karena sekarang puasa, Nona _Bieber_(?)ini mengucapkan Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalaninya ^_^ Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya! :3

.

~Happy Reading Chapter 3 Minna~

.

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_._

_Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Namikaze!_

_._

_._

_Penderitaanku pada hari itu belum hilang!_

_._

_Kalau aku yang sekarang, pasti bisa membuat Namikaze jera!_

_._

_..Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Aku bisa bebas merebus dan membakar Namikaze!'_

.

.

* * *

Dasar Bodoh! Baru sekarang kau berani menantangku!

.

Aku yakin, Bertemu denganmu disini, Pasti karena takdir! Lihat saja, Namikaze! Akan kukeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku selama tiga tahun ini!

.

.

Kau akan kalah, Namikaze!

.

.

Kupercepat irama langkahku ketika menangkap sosok tiga pria di pertigaan jalan. Surai _Indigo_ku bermain dengan angin. Uap udara kukeluarkan dari bibirku. Udara memang sedang dingin-dinginnya hari ini.

.

Pria bersurai Cokelat -Yang kupanggil dengan Kiba-_kun_, menoleh kearahku. Ia lalu tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Kemudian, ia mencolek bahu seorang temannya yang beralis tebal a.k.a Lee.

.

Lee melambai kearahku. "Hinata-_channn~_" Sapanya dengan semangat. Pemuda _Blonde _yang sedari tadi sedang membaca kertas -Yang kemungkinan besar skrip Skenario, ikut menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum senang.

.

Huhuhu! Aku tertawa bangga didalam hati ketika mendapatkan pandangan kagum dari Kiba-_kun. _

.

Bagaimana penampilanku? Inilah hasil dari Satu jam merawat muka dan dipijat, Lalu pakai _Make-up _natural. Ditambah lagi, Aku sekarang memberikan hiasan berupa jepit dirambutku. Heh! Kemeja yang kupadukan dengan jaket yang imut benar-benar cocok dengan rok sebatas paha yang kugunakan. Sepatu yang panjang sampai ke lutut juga membuat penampilanku sempurna! .

Hah! Bagaimana 'baju perang'ku, hah? Ayo puji aku! Hohoho..Aku menghentikan langkah tepat didepan ketiganya. Lee segera mengambil kamera dari Ranselnya. Aku melambaikan tangan kearah lensa kamera dengan senyum menawanku..."Menunggu, ya? Maaf ya, Aku terlambat. Aku ganti baju dulu sih." Jelasku sambil tetap teesenyum.

Yosh! Kukeluarkan senyuman yang sudah kulatih didepan cermin saat Namikaze melirikku. .Kiba-_kun _mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mengenggam bahuku. "Wow, Hinata_-chan_! Pakai baju bebas-pun kau tetap manis!" Katanya dengan ekspresi kagum.."Hinata-_chan_! Lihat sini ke kamera! Ayo katakan 'Hai'" Seru Lee antusias. "Hai~" Aku menuruti intruksinya Lee.

.

Kulirik Namikaze sambil tersenyum. Ia masih tetap diam sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti artinya.."Naruto! Jangan hanya diam seperti orang bodoh begitu, dong! Kemarilah!" Ajak Kiba-_kun _padanya. .Namikaze lantas tersenyum lebar sambil meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Iya.. Iya.. Kau cerewet sekali, Kiba!"

.

"Konbanwa, Namikaze~" Sapaku lembut. Oke! Kali ini aku memang sengaja tidak mengeluarkan sifat asliku seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Tapi ketahuilah! Ini strategi perang Ala Hinata!

.

Namikaze menatapku lama. Aku semakin yakin kini ia sedang terpesona dengan kecantikanku.

.

"Jangan bertingkah sok manis begitu, Hinata! Menjijikan tahu!" Serunya.

.

**DUAKK!**

.

Sebuah Tendangan kuhadiahkan pada Namikaze. Ia tersungkur dua meter jauhnya. Kiba-_kun _dan Lee nampak tertegun.

.

Aku lantas berbalik dan tersenyum manis dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Baiklah.. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Kiba-_kun_? Lee?"

.

"A-aah.. H-Hinata-_chan _hanya harus menghafal skenario ini" Kiba-_kun _menyerahkan lima lembar kertas kepadaku.

.

Irisku mulai membaca isi kertas itu dengan seksama. Lee masih setia merekamku dengan kameranya. Entahlah.. Hanya saja pengambilan adegan Filmnya kan belum dimulai. Untuk apa dia merekam latihanku segala? _Behind the scene,_ mungkin? Entah, Aku tidak peduli.

.

.

Tunggu! Ada yang tak kumengerti di dalam skenario ini. Aku menarik pelan lengan baju Kiba-_kun_. "Kiba-_kun, _Peran utama wanita disini sebagai apa ya?" Tanyaku sok polos.

.

"Kau jadi kekasihku, Hinata." Bisik seseorang ditelingaku. Aku berbalik. Sudah kuduga itu Namikaze.

.

.

"A-apa?"

.

"Aku kekasihmu, Hinata." Ulang Namikaze.

.

Wajahku merona. 'Namikaze pacarku!?'

.

Aku menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan. Ugh! Merepotkan.

.

Aku bukannya tidak senang dapat peran seperti ini, Hanya saja.. Aaa.. Aku bingung.

Namikaze menatapku heran. "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang penuh rona merah. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan sok perhatian kau!" Jawabku ketus.

.

Aku beralih menatap Lee dan Kiba-_kun _yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Lalu tersenyum lagi. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tawarku.

.

Senyuman mengembang diwajah Lee. "Osh! Mari kita mulai , Hinata-_chan_!"

.

Ada apa sih denganku? Aku bingung! Strategi perangku 'kan bertingkah semanis mungkin dihadapan Namikaze. Aarrrgghh.. Kenapa aku malah memukul dan berkata sinis padanya? Sadarlah Hinata! Yang seharusnya kau buat kagum itu Namikaze! Bukan kedua tikus -Kiba dan Lee- itu.

.

Mungkin harus dimulai dari memanggil Namikaze dengan 'Naruto-_kun_'? Ah! Ya.. Benar! Layak dicoba.

.

"_Hime_?" Panggilan lembut dari Namikaze itu membuatku bergidik. Kiba-_kun _memberikan isyarat agar aku tak usah gugup.

.

Yatuhan. Aku bahkan lupa sekarang sedang pengambilan adegan. .Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Lalu menatap Namikaze dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang penuh cinta dariku. Sadarilah, Namikaze! Tatapanku ini bukanlah ekting!

.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menyebut Namikaze dengan namanya.

.

"N-Nar-Naru..."

Namikaze menatapku heran. Mungkin ia berpikiran tidak biasanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata gugup. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

.

Ya Tuhan... Namikaze sekarang terlihat imut sekali dimataku!

.

"Na-KKYYAAAA" Reflek aku menutup wajahku malu. Namikaze yang berada didekatku seketika melonjak kaget seraya menutup telinganya. Begitu pula dengan Kiba-_kun _dan Lee. Mereka langsung berlari kearah kami.

.

"O-Oy! Hinata! Kau ini kenapa? Mendadak berteriak seperti itu! Kau hampir membuatku tuli seketika tahu!" Maki Namikaze. Aku masih tetap menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Wajahku memerah dengan sempurna.

.

"Ne~ Hinata-_chan?_ _Daijoubu ka? _Kau diapakan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba-_kun _panik.

.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya, Kiba!" "Sudahlah Naruto-_kun_! Hinata_-chan_, Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?"

.Aku menatap Lee dan Kiba-_kun _bergantian. Mana mungkin aku bilang aku malu karena berdekatan dengan Namikaze.

.

Lalu pandanganku beralih pada Namikaze yang kini tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Menghindari tatapannya.

.

"A-Ano..." Berpikir. Berpikir. Aku harus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal. "W-Wajah Namikaze menakutkan!"

.

"..."

.

Hening

.

.

"..."

..

_Sweatdrop._

_._

Aku sendiri bingung dengan alasan tak masud akal yang baru kubuat. Tapi sungguh! Tidak ada alasan lain yang lewat dikepalaku. .

"Hinata! Alasan macam apa itu-ttebayoo?! Aku ini tampan! Teganya kau berkata wajahku menyeramkan!" Teriak Namikaze dramatis. Oke, Bisa dibilang alasanku memang tidak masuk akal. Aku bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kiba-_kun._

_._

.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah Naruto! Salahmu juga tidak sering ke salon!" Gotcha! Kiba-_kun _membelaku! Hohoho. Aku mencintaimu, Kiba-_kun._

_._

"Kenapa kau membelanya Kiba?! Jangan bilang kau percaya pada alasan konyol yang dibuat Hinata! Dan lagi, Kau kira aku ini gadis, sampai harus perawatan ke Salon?! Aku masih normal-ttebayo! Arrgghh... Kau mau cari ribut denganku, Hah?!" Cerocos Namikaze histeris.

"Naruto-_kun_! Kiba-_kun_! Hentikanlah! Film nya tidak akan selesai kalau selalu seperti ini!" Lerai Lee.

.

Namikaze menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan gusar. "Kau apakan teman-temanku, Penyihir!"

.

.

**DUAKK**.

.

Kuhadiahi sebuah tinju manis ke perutnya. Kali ini, Kiba-_kun _dan Lee menahanku untuk tidak berlanjut memukuli Namikaze.

.

"Kau ini memukul saja bisanya, Dasar kasar!" "Apa masalahmu?!" Balasku sambil melemparkan sepatuku ke wajahnya. Kiba-_kun _dan Lee hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

.

* * *

.

**Ruang audio Visual**

.

Pada akhirnya kami hanya sedikit mengambil _scene. _Ya tentu saja dikarenakan hubunganku dengan Namikaze yang memburuk. Strategi perangku gagal total! Salahkan ia yang selalu memancing emosiku.

.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Lalu membenamkan wajah ke tanganku. Aku sudah capek.

.

"Hinata-_chan _lelah ya?" Tanya Kiba-_kun _sambil membawa secangkir teh. Aku menggeleng.

.

"A-ano.. Benar tidak apa-apa nih, Murid sekolah lain masuk kemari?" Tanyaku gugup. Kami sekarang memang berada di ruang audio visual Hokage _high School. _Dan Aku siswi Konoha _high School. _Ini bukan tempatku tentu saja.

.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_! Tidak akan ketahuan kok. Jam Sekolah 'kan sudah selesai" Kata Lee menanggapi.

"Lagipula ruang audio visual ini sudah jadi markas kami." Tambah Kiba-_kun._

"_Ne~ _Kenapa kru Filmnya hanya kalian bertiga? Kenapa murid Hokage _high School _yang lain tidak ikut?" Pertanyaan basa-basi tentu saja. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi topik yang terpikirkan.

.

"Hm.. Semua siswa yang membuat Film dibatasi jumlahnya. Maka dari itu, siswa yang membuat Film dibuat beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang didalamnya." Jelas Kiba-_kun _seraya menyeruput tehnya.

.

"Ah.. Begitu ya.." Gumamku pelan. "Oh.. Yang dipajang disini video semua? Wah.. banyak sekali!" Aku bergerak kesudut ruangan. Tempat dimana ada rak yang memamerkan banyak video.

.

"Itu semua Koleksinya Kiba" Suara bariton itu terdengar. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata Namikaze benar-benar ada dibelakangku. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Catat! Sangat dekat.

.

Kudorong pelan dadanya. Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Bagaimanapun, Aku masih marah padanya. Namikaze tertawa pelan lantas ia mengambil sebuah kaset video di rak jajaran paling atas. Aku menatapnya bosan.

.

"Hey, Hinata! Lihat! Kaset 'pemukulan oleh Hyuuga Hinata terhadap siswa Akatsuki _high School' _ yang waktu juga masih ada loh! Haha! Siapa sangka Seorang Hyuuga Hinata kadang kala bersikap seperti jendral perang. Hahaha!" Katanya riang.

.

"Hoo.. Itu edisi penyimpanan tetap yang belum di-edit." Kiba-_kun _jangan ikut-ikutan juga dong.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Mencoba untuk meraih kaset sialan itu. Namun karena postur tubuhku yang lebih -uhuk- pendek dibanding Namikaze, Ia malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Menghindarkan kaset itu dari jangkauanku.

.

"NAMIKAZEE! KEMARIKAN KASET ITU!" Tanpa sadar, Kutendang -lagi- Namikaze. Ia terseungkur menabrak rak yang penuh dengan kaset video dibelakangnya. Alhasil, Semua Kaset itu malah menimpaku dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kkyyaaa! Aaa.. Ini sungguh tidak elit!" Teriakku. "Hinata-_chan _baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lee khawatir. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kusambut tangannya dan mencoba berdiri.

Kiba-_kun _terlihat menggaruk belakang terlihat frustasi. Ah! Jelas saja iya frustasi! Koleksi kasetnya berantakan seperti ini! Dan itu semua salahku! " Yah.. Dimana kita harus menyusun ulang kaset ini?" Sindirnya tidak langsung.

.

Aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu diri kalau semua ini salahku. Ayo Hinata keluarkan senyum bersalahmu dan membungkuklah! Ku realisasikan hal yang tadi kupikirkan. Aku berlutut tanda minta maaf pada Kiba_-kun. _"A-Aku akan membantu.. _G-gomennasai~_"

.

"Itu sudah pasti 'kan? Kau yang membuat keadaan kacau seperti ini!" Celetukan kecil dari Namikaze sukses terdengar olehku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah ingin membunuh. Ia bergidik ketika kuberikan senyum -yang menurutku manis-.

.

Lihat saja Nanti, Namikaze! Pertarungan ini, aku yang akan memenangkannya!

.

.

**~Hari Lainnya~**.

.

Yosh! Menurut ramalan di Internet yang kulihat tadi pagi, Warna keberuntunganku hari ini adalah warna _Soft Pink_, dan angka keberuntunganku adalah nomor 4.

.

benar saja! Pada Jam 4 sore, ketika aku sedang menwarnai kuku-ku dengan warna _Soft pink, _Mendadak _Handphone_ku bergetar. Tanda panggilan masuk. Kutatap nomor tak dikenal yang muncul di layar _handphone_.

.

Ku angkat Telepon itu dan meletakannya di telinga kanan. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

.

"_Oy! Hinata_!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang sana. Aku kenal suara ini.

.

"N-Namikaze? K-k-" Seketika lidahku kelu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku terlalu senang, Sekaligus malu. Wajahku sudah merona. Genggamanku pada _Handphone_ku semakin mengerat.

.

"_Hinata?! Kau masih disana 'kan_?" Lama terdiam. Aku cepat-cepat menormalkan irama nafasku. Tenang! Aku tak boleh grogi. Ini 'kan hanya telepon darinya.

.

"Ya! Ada perlu apa? Tahu darimana Nomorku?" Tanyaku _To the Point. _Aku tidak bisa basa-basi sekarang. Ingin segera kumatikan sambungan telepon ini. Hanya saja... Aku tidak bisa. "_Aku dapat nomormu dari Kiba. Hari ini ada pengambilan gambar. Kau harus ikut. Cepat ya! Kami tunggu di taman dekat Konoha high School."_

_._

"Aku ikut! Tolong tunggu sebentar!" Sambungan telepon itu langsung kumatikan. Aahh.. Dadaku berdebar. Wajahku panas. Kutatap layar _Handphone _ungu ku. Hanya di telepon saja sudah membuatku kalang kabut seperti ini.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kudekap _Handphone _yang kini tengah kugenggam.

.

"Namikaze, Bodoh" Gumamku tak jelas seraya tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Strategi perang berikutnya : Usahakan berdiri disisinya!

.

Aku berjalan selangkah dibelakang Namikaze. Kupercepat langkahku agar aku sejajar dengannya.

"Adegan selanjutnya kalian hanya perlu menghafal sedikit dialog. Adegan 'pernyataan cinta' kurasa bisa diambil besok atau lusa... Dan lagi..." Ocehan Kiba-_kun _sama sekali tidak kudengarkan! Ah! Masa bodoh! Pokoknya strategiku tak boleh gagal kali ini.

.

Aku tersentak kaget kala kulit tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Namikaze. Oh Tuhan! Wajahku langsung memerah. Kuberanikan untuk mengulurkan tangan. Berniat menggenggam tangannya. Ayolah Hinata. Sedikit lagi. Kupersempit jarak antara lenganku dan lengannya.

.

Dan sedikit lagi...

.

Aku akan...

.

.

**Plak!**

.

"_Itte! _Kau ini kenapa sih, Hinata?! Mendadak memukul tanganku!? Kau dendam padaku ya?!"

.

.

...Memukul lengannya.

.

'Kami-_sama_! Kauiseng padaku ya?!' Batin ku menangis histeris.

.

* * *

.

**Konoha **_**High School **_- Kelas Hinata

.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku dimeja. Ahh! Kenapa rencanaku selalu gagal? Si Namikaze itu tangguh juga ternyata. Cara apa yang harus kubuat agar dia bertekuk lutut didepanku?

.

"Hinata-_chaannn_!" Pekikan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Ah.. Tenyata kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Sakura.

."Hm?" Gumamku singkat.

.

"Hinata-_chan _sudah punya pacar ya?!" Kata Ino dengan suara keras. Siswa dikelasku mulai heboh. "Masa sih?!" Respon seorang siswa.

"Iya loh! Dapat 3 Orang, lagi!" Sakura meyakinkan. Sakura lalu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Lihat nih buktinya!" Tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

.

"UUOO!"

.

Irisku melebar. Foto itu menampilkan sosokku dengan tiga pemuda sedang bercengkrama. E-ehh?! Ini Namikaze, Kiba-_kun _dan Lee! Yang benar saja!

.

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang Bukan!" Teriakku. Oh.. Harap diingat! Teriakanku kali ini berbeda dengan teriakan tempo hari saat aku dengan Namikaze dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja aku harus menjaga imejku kalau sedang nerada di sekolah. Sifat _Tsundere_ku tidak boleh kutunjukan didepan teman-temanku. Apalagi didepan siswa lelaki Konoha _high School._

_._

Ku hiraukan kericuhan yang ada. Pikiranku kembali melayang.

"hhh~" Aku menghela nafas. Kembali ke topik yang tadi kupikirkan. Namikaze sangat sulit ditaklukan. Kenapa rencanaku tidak berjalan lancar ya!?

.

Terlalu sepele atau bagaimana sih?

.

Aku tersentak! Itu dia! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

.

Aku... Aku...

.

.

Jadi cewek terkenal sejak masuk Konoha _high School. _

_._

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri kala menyadari hal ini.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Aku 'kan belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun karena semuanya kutolak!?

.

.

J-jadi..

.

Ciuman atau bergandengan tangan juga...

.

.

..Belum pernah..

.

Bahuku semakin merosot turun. Rasanya bagai ditimpa besi berbobot 800_kg._

_._

Kalau begitu wajar saja aku dianggap sepele!

.

Wajah Namikaze dengan ekspresi mengejek melintas di pikiranku. Aku tersentak. Lantas mengangkat wajah.

.

Aku tidak boleh begini! Semangatku tak boleh turun! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

."Loh? Hari ini Hinata-_chan _datang lagi ya?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Lee!"

.

"Ayo masuklah, Hinata-chan!" Ajak Lee. Aku mengikuti langkah Lee ke ruang Audio Visual, Markas mereka.

.

Sudah kuputuskan, Aku akan kemari setiap pulang sekolah. Hehehe. Entahlah aku jadi sudah menganggap Hokage _high School _sebagai sekolahku sendiri. Kalau aku sekolah disini pasti asyik. _Well, _Meskipun itu mustahil. Karena murid Hokage _high School _adalah sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki. Mana mungkin 'kan aku pindah sekolah kemari dengan menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

.

Huh! Mustahil! Itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

"Hinata-_chan _suka Film ya?" Tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lee orang yang ramah. Aku jadi tidak canggung dengannya. "Ano.. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal per_Film_an. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Namikaze punya hobi seperti ini." Jawabku jujur.

.

"Aku dan Kiba-_kun _yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung!" "Eh?"

.

"Kami berteman dengan Naruto-_kun _semenjak ia pindah kemari." Lee menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "..Naruto_-kun _itu sangat tampan! -Maksudku kenyataan loh! Bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Dia juga bisa ber_act_ing dengan bagus. Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali ketika kami beritahu cara membuat Film."

.

Sebuah lampu terbayang dikepalaku. Tanda bahwa aku memiliki ide _Briliant_. Aku mengembangkan senyumku. "Hhhmmm... kalian dekat sekali ya.." Gumamku tak jelas.

.

Mereka sahabat Namikaze! Mereka pasti tahu kelemahan yang dimilikinya! Segera saja kuutarakan keingintahuanku pada Lee.

.

"Eh? Kelemahan Naruto_-kun?_" Ia terlihat mengernyitkan alis tebalnya.

.

"Iya! Yang biasa juga boleh! Akan kubuat sebagai bahan!" Aku mengacungkan kepalan tanganku kelangit dengan semangat. Lee malah menatapku dengan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya. A-ah! Jangan bilang dia suka padaku?! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Yang kuincar itu Namikaze! Bukan temannya ini!

."Hmm... Dulu Hinata_-chan _dan Naruto-_kun _punya hubungan seperti apa sih?" Bukannya menjawab, Lee malah bertanya tidak nyambung. "_N-nani?! _Lee tidak menjawab pertamyaanku, _ne~_" Runtukku. Kemudian aku mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Ahahah! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

.

"S-seperti apa?! T-tidak ada yang istimewa kok!" Kilahku dengan panik..

.

**Pluk**

.

.

Aku tersentak kala merasakan pukulan lembut dipuncak kepalaku. Lantas aku berbalik kebelakang.

.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang kelemahanku, Hei Hinata?" Wajah Namikaze benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku. Ia memasang wajah dongkol yang manis. Wajahku pun perlahan memerah. Lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"S-Sejak kapan kau kesini?!" Tanyaku panik. "Baru saja!" Responnya singkat.

.

"Naruto_-kun, _Mana Kiba-_kun?_" Kali ini Lee yang bertanya padanya. Namikaze melirikku sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dia harus ikut kelas tambahan sebentar! Dia berjanji satu jam lagi akan menyusul kita."

.

Namikaze kemudian kembali menatapku sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "_Na~ _Hinata.. Untuk apa kau menguntitku segala, huh?" "Eh?! Siapa yang menguntitmu, Namikaze_-Baka_!" Kilahku.

.

Namikaze menghela nafas pasrah. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di jendela. "Kuberitahu ya, Aku tidak punya kelemahan!" Katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

.

"Mana mungkin?! Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna tahu!" Balasku kesal.."Ah! Aku baru ingat! Kalau tak salah dia punya kelemahan!" Lee yang sedaritadi hanya diam, kini ikut bersuara. "Apa? Apa?" Tanyaku antusias.

.

Lee tersenyum lalu menjawab "Makanan manis!" Aku mematung. Pendengaranku tak salah bukan?

.

"walau keren begini, Dia mirip anak kecil loh! Selain _Ramen_ dia suka permen, coklat, biskuit dan sebagainya. Cek saja sakunya! Pasti kau menemukan semacam coklat, permen manis, biskuit coklat, dan lain-lain!" Papar Lee riang.

.

"L-Lee!"

.

"..."

.

"Hinata-_chan _tahu? Diam-diam dia suka menantikan _Valentine_! Hahaha.. Sebentar lagi 'kan Naruto-_kun_?!" "Lee!"

.

Aku masih diam mematung. _Valentine _ya? Mengingatkanku saja pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tatapanku berubah sendu. "_Ne_? Hinata-_chan_?"

.Aku mengangkat wajahku. Lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Huh! Paling Namikaze mengharapkan Coklat dari para gadis. Cih! Dasar pria kesepian! Carilah pacar, dan makan coklat buatannya!" Cibirku.

.

"Galak sekali kau, Hinata!" Keluh Namikaze..

"Hinata-_chan _punya orang yang mau kau berikan coklat _Valentine _nanti?" "Eh?!"

.

Lee tertawa pelan. "Wahh... Orang itu beruntung sekali ya!" Tambahnya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku tersenyum canggung, Lalu sedikit memiringkan wajah. Tanda bingung.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka hal seperti itu sih.. Jadi sepertinya aku tak akan memberikan coklat" Seruku dengan nada rendah.

.

_Valentine _ya...

.

"Ano.. Lee.. Aku ingin keluar sebentar, Nanti aku kembali" Aku bermaksud untuk mendinginkan pikiranku. Entahlah, Namun topik tentang _Valentine_ sukses membuatku _Unmood. _"Hei Hinata, Kau hanya pamit pada Lee saja? Kau tidak pamit padaku?" Namikaze bertanya padaku dengan raut wajah konyol. Mungkin dia merasa tidak dianggap kehadirannya ya?

.

Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya. Lalu...

.

**Brak**!

.

Kubanting keras daun pintu ruangan itu.

.

.

Surai _Indigo_ku tersapu angin. Pipiku memerah karena dinginnya udara saat ini.

.

Fuh~

.

Kuhela nafas pelan. Disinilah aku sekarang. Diatap Hokage _high School _seorang diri. Aku kemari hanya sekedar ingin mencari angin. Memang sih aku berniat menghindari pembicaraan bertopik _Valentine. Valentine _hanya mengingatkanku pada si sombong Namikaze.

.

Bagaimana caraku memancing si Namikaze? Mana mungkin aku 'kan aku memberikannya satu Truk coklat _Valentine?! _Cih~ Konyol.

Kalau begitu jadinya, Malah mungkin aku yang akan terpancing.

.

Telapak tanganku semakin dingin saja. Udara disini benar-benar menyeramkan. Kuarahkan lenganku kedepan bibir. Kuhembuskan udara hangat dari bibir mungilku. Hal yang sudah biasa kulakukan kalau aku sedang kedinginan.

.

Tunggu! Ada yang mengangguku saat ini. Aku merasa disini bukan hanya aku seorang. Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain selain aku disini. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Jangan bilang itu setan atau semacamnya.

.Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kuberanikan diriku menoleh kebelakang.

.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. "Gambar apa yang sedang kau ambil, Namikaze?!" Teriakku kesal. Ya, Kini sosok Namikaze tengah mem-posisikan kameranya seperti sedang merekam. Tunggu! Lampu kecil berwarna hijau itu meyakinkanku bahwa ia benar-benar sedang mem-_video _ku.

.

Namikaze tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba kamera baru kok."

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

Hening melanda. Jujur, Aku tidak tahu topik apa yang harus kubuat kalau aku sedang berdua saja dengan Namikaze seperti ini. Aku gugup. Aku hanya bisa menyibukkan diri dengan cara memainkan jari telunjukku.

.

"Hey, Hinata" Akhirnya Namikaze membunuh keheningan itu. Huuffhh... Syukurlah~ Aku bisa membeku disini lama-lama kalau diam dalam keadaan canggung begini.

.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Namikaze. "Ya?"

.

"Kau..." Namikaze menggantungkan kaliamatnya. "...Benar-benar tak akan memberikan coklat _Valentine _pada siapapun?" Sambungnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Memangnya kenapa?! Apa masalahnya denganmu?" Tanyaku ketus.

.

"Kau judes sekali Hinata!" Gerutunya.

.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian mengeratkan pegangan pada pagar kawat dihadapanku.

.

"T-tahun ini sih belum tahu..." Namikaze menoleh kearahku. Senyum nakal yang biasa menaungi wajahnya entah kenapa hilang sejenak. "..K-kenapa? Kau ingin dapat coklat pertamaku?" Tanyaku gugup. Namun kuusahakan untuk tetap tersenyum mengejek dihadapannya.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Aduh~ Apa tadi aku salah bicara? Aaa... Hinata no baka!

.

"Sebenarnya... waktu itupun aku ingin mendapatkan coklat darimu, Hinata." Katanya lirih.

.

.

Irisku melebar. Wajahku merona. A-apa dia bilang?

.Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti kami.

Aku menoleh kearah Namikaze. Menatap bagaimana ekspresinya. Pandangan Namikaze kini berubah sendu. Entahlah~ Hanya saja.. Namikaze terlihat berbeda.

.

Ia balas menatapku secara tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak kaget. Namun anehnya, Aku tak bisa menarik wajahku dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Bohong kok!" Serunya tiba-tiba disertai dengan senyum nakal yang biasanya.

.

Perempatan muncul dipelipisku.

.

.

.

**PLETAK!**

.

Ku jitak kepala kuningnya keras. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Sialan! Bisa-bisanya aku terpancing! "Itu tidak lucu, _Aho Kitsune_!" Cercaku.

.

"_I-itte~ _Kenapa, hah? Jangan-jangan kau anggap perkataanku tadi serius ya?" Namikaze menyeringai nakal. "Hati mu _doki-doki _'kan, Hinata?" Yatuhan. Dia sudah berwajah tebal sekarang. Ingin kuhajar wajah dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi itu. Namun, Kuurungkan ambisi _Tsundere_ku. Tenang! Seorang Hyuuga Hinata harus tenang.

.

Tubuhku bergidik. Udara sepertinya semakin dingin saja.

.

**Pluk!**

.

Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat dipuncak kepalaku.

.

Ini 'kan...

.

"Namikaze, Syal-mu..." "Pakai itu! Aku tahu kau kedinginan"

.

Syal _Orange _yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sekarang ada digenggamanku. Aroma maskulin dari syal tersebut menguar. Mencium aroma itu tentu saja ber-efek padaku. Wajahku langsung memerah.

.

.

**Set**.

Apa ini? Putih? Kapas?

.

.

Bukan! Itu..

.

"Wuahh! Salju!" Ujar Namikaze riang.

.

Salju. Aku terpana. Pantas saja dingin sekali.

Ku tadah tanganku. Bermaksud menangkup butiran-butiran es tersebut. Indah sekali.

.

"Hinata? Ayo kita kembali! Kau tentu tidak mau 'kan kita mati beku disini?" Tanya Namikaze lagi. Aku meliriknya.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusiku? kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri" Celetukku tak sadar sambil mendorong bahunya.

.

"..." Ia hanya diam. _Shappire_nya menajam. Tatapan yang dalam. Tatapan yang seolah bisa menembus hatiku.

.

Ia berbakik pergi.

.

"Hinata... Kau memang tidak berubah dari tiga tahun lalu!"

.

.

Aku termenung. Terdiam menatap punggung Namikaze yang kian menjauh.

.

Pandangan ku mengabur. Pelupukku kini berlinang air mata. Tidak! Untuk apa mataku sampai berkaca-kaca begini?

.

Aku mendekatkan syal milik Namikaze lebih dekat kewajahku. Kubenamkan wajahku kedalam Syal tersebut.

Wajahku memerah. Debaran jantungku sudah tak terkendali.

.

Namikaze bodoh...

.

..Tentu saja aku berubah...

.

.

Aku yang sekarang..

.

.

...Sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu, Namikaze...

.

**=TBC=**

.

A/N : Apa segitu cukup panjang? :3 Soal semua saran kalian, Aku udah usahakan membenarkan semuanya sih.. Walau mungkin nggak ada banyak perubahan dari chapter yang lalu -_- #Digeplak

Oh.. Sekedar informasi nih ya(?), Fic ini mungkin hanya akan sampai chapter 5 saja. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, Uumm... Itu, Aku punya ide lain untuk fic selanjutnya. ( ._. ) *Main-mainin telunjuk kaya hinata*/heh Jadi aku harap NHL semua tetap ikuti fic ini hingga akhir ( 'w')9/sapelu

.

Fufufu.. Mau aku kasih **spoiler**? ( 'w')a Mau lah please/krik

.

**"Ano.. Ini tentang Film kalian.." Aku menundukan wajah. "..Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.."**

**.**

**Ia tiba-tiba menarikku dengan cepat. Aku terjepit. Kini aku berada diantara kedua tangannya.**

**.**

**"Sepertinya kau masih marah padaku, Hinata.."**

**.**

**"Akan kuberikan satu batang terakhir untukmu"**

**.**

**Bibir kami kini terhubung.**

**.**

**Ia semakin mendekat.**

**.**

**Sebentar lagi bibir kami akan...**

**.**

**Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk jadi cantik..**

**.**

**Dalam sekejap kembali jadi jelek..**

.

.

Yap! Stop! ( 'w')b Segitu dulu spoilernya ( ^w^ ) Spoiler kok panjang amat ya -_- haha... Tapi ya.. Untuk chapter depan, Aku tidak janji akan _Update _kilat :3 hohoho.. Puasa 'kan!/apanya

aku nggak bisa tulis nama kalian sekarang ( .w.)a di chapter depan kuusahakan ya!

Akhir kata,

.

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am ugly**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Hai Hai! Nona Bieber(?) ini kembali! ;;;w;;:)/ Entah kenapa, Aku jadi males ngetik ._. Karena puasa kali ya?/alesan/ Haha. Ditambah lagi, Aku lagi ada permasalahan yang bikin hati Kretek(?) banget di RP :'3/jancurcol #Abaikan

Oh iya! Bagi kalian yang sudah _Review, Hontoni Arigatou~ *ojigi*_ Pujian juga kritiknya benar-benar membantu loh_. _Terima kasih pula pada kalian yang telah Mem_-Follow _dan mem-_Favorite _Fic ini ( ^w^ )

.

Naruto : Udah ngomongnya? Ngerancau mulu dari tadi!

Nn. Bieber : Huwe~ *puppy eyes* Habis..

Hinata : N-Naruto-kun jangan begitu! Nanti kita dipecat loh!/?

Naruto : Dipecat? Kalau kita dipecat, Nanti ku rasengan dia!

Nn. Bieber : Naru jahat! *Lari kearah Justin Bieber* Beb! Naru jahat~ *ceritanya ngadu(?)* #DiRasengan

.

~~Happy Reading Chapter 4 Minna!~~

.

* * *

Dengan kikuk, Ku julurkan leher untuk sedikit melihat sosoknya dibalik pintu ruang _Audio Visual. _

Ah.. Ternyata dia benar disini. Dan sendirian pula! Gyah! Akhirnya Kami-_sama _memberikanku kesempatan berdua saja dengan si Namikaze.

Kupandangi lama sosok Namikaze yang ada di depanku. Namikaze kini tengah duduk diatas sebuah meja dekat jendela. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ia sepertinya tengah memakan coklat berbentuk stik.

Hehe. Sepertinya Lee benar. Namikaze memang menyukai makanan manis. Sebuah lengkungan tercipta di wajahku. Hihi.. Dia mirip anak kecil. Lucu sekali.

.

Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah berdiam diri seperti ini? Kupukul pelan kedua belah pipiku. Tidak Hinata! Kau harus Fokus pada tujuanmu!

.

Dengan mantap, ku langkahkan kakiku kearahnya.

.

**Tap**

.

Ia menoleh kearahku. Kuusahakan agar wajahku tak terlihat gugup. Kupasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.."Ada apa, Hinata?"."A-ano.. ini.. _Arigatou_~" ucapku pelan seraya menyerahkan syal _orange _miliknya. Ia kembali ke acara makan stik coklatnya. "Letakan saja disitu!".Kuletakan syal miliknya diatas meja. Ku dekati Namikaze dengan langkah kecil. Kurasakan tanganku bergetar.

"..."

.

"..."

.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Membuat keadaan yang sudah dingin semakin dingin saja. Kurasa Aku harus aktif berbicara sekarang. Aih.. Ayolah.. Bagaimanapun, Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

.

"Namikaze.." Panggilku. Ia menatapku dari ekor matanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hn?"Ishh.. Ia masih sibuk memakan stik coklatnya. Namizake! Apa menurutmu stik coklat yang sedang kau makan itu lebih baik daripada eksistensiku disini?

.

"A-Ano... Ini soal _Film _kalian.." Bagus! Topik yang kupilih benar-benar tepat. Buktinya saja, kini Namikaze menoleh kearahku. Hoho.. Dia benar-benar suka _Film _ternyata."Ada apa dengan _Film_nya, Hinata?" Responnya. Aku menunduk sedih. Lalu menhela nafas berat. _Perfect, _Hinata! Lanjutkan saja ekspresi sedihmu itu.

.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." Ujarku lirih. "... Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa."

.

Namikaze menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu, Huh?"

.

Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Namikaze." Aku mengulurkan tangannku. Meraih kenop pintu. "Sudahlah... Sebaiknya aku..."

.

.

.

**Brak**

.

.

"!"

.

Ugh! Kenapa mendadak aku merasakan nyeri dipunggung? Aku membuka irisku pelan.

Tunggu! Kali ini aku baru menyadari posisi kami.

.

Tadi Namikaze tiba-tiba menarikku dengan cepat. Aku terjepit. Kini aku berada diantara kedua tangannya. Terkurung dalam dua lengan Namikaze yang menghalangiku pergi, pemuda ini mendesakku ke dinding dekat pintu.

.

"N-Namikaze?" "Sepertinya kau masih marah padaku, Hinata.." Bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku. Wajahku memanas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap pemuda didepanku ini dengan tatapan kaget bercampur malu. Kami_-sama..._ Jangan biarkan imej ku hancur seketika.

"..."

.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku, Hei Hinata?" Bisiknya lagi. Namikaze menyeringai. Ingin kuhajar wajahnya sekarang juga. Tapi tubuhku berkhianat! Tubuh sialan! Ayo bergeraklah!

.

Namikaze semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Ia mengeluarkan stik coklat yang sedari tadi ia makan dari bungkusnya.

.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Nafasku naik turun. Debaran jantungku kini sudah menggila. Tubuhku panas.

"Akan kuberikan satu batang terakhir untukmu" Apa katanya? Mataku melebar. Ia semakin tersenyum mencurigakan.

.

Ia menaruh salah satu unjung stik coklat kebibirnya. Lalu menatapku dalam. Sialan! Aku yang terjebak kalau begini.

.

Namikaze menangkup kedua pipiku. Kemudian menaruh ujung stik coklat yg berlawanan dengannya dibibirku.

T-tunggu!

.

Bibir kami kini terhubung. Stik Coklat ini menghubungkan bibir kami! Kini kami saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Kupandangi wajahnya sejenak. Dari hidungnya, kulitnya, Tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, bibirnya.. Mata-Ugh! Tidak Hinata! Jangan tatap mata itu! Kau tahu kau lemah dengan mata itu 'kan?

.

Kupejamkan mataku erat. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanyanya pelan.

.

Kurasakan pergerakan darinya yang kian merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? H-Hentikan! N-Namikaze!" cicitku.

.

"Ayolah~ Jangan malu-malu, Ne Hinata" Kata Namikaze dengan suara menggoda.

.

"S-siapa yang Mal.." Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Membuatku bungkam. Menghantarkan aliran listrik keseluruh tubuhku. Ia membelai pelan pipi pucat milikku. Aku semakin membatu. Kini dahi kamipun sudah bertemu.

.

_Deg_

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Deg_

.

Debaran itu semakin nyaring di telingaku. Tanganku bergetar. keringat dingin turun dari pelipisku.

.

Ia semakin mengeleminasi jarak antara miliknya dengan bibirku.

.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tubuhku seolah lumpuh. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya menutup mataku semakin erat. Kuyakin wajahku makin memerah layaknya lobster.

.

Apakah akan benar-benar terjadi...?

.

.

Ia semakin dekat.

.

.

...Ciuman pertamaku dengan Namikaze?

.

.Nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

.

.

T-Tapi... Tapi..

.

.

Hidung kami bersentuhan..

.

...Aku belum siap!

.

Sedikit demi sedikit dimakannya coklat yang menghubungkan bibir kami. Sebentar lagi bibir kami akan...

.

.

**Krek**.

.

Bunyi apa itu? Dengan segenap keberanian yang entah muncul darimana, Ku coba buka mataku pelan. Pemandangan yang pertama kulihat adalah, Dirinya yang sangat dekat denganku. Matanya yang tertutup kelopaknya.

T-tunggu. Jangan bilang suara tadi adalah suara stik coklat yang terpotong. A-Ah.. Benar! Bagian kecil stik Coklat itu masih tersisa dibibirku. Itu berarti... Kami belum berciuman?!

.

Kelopak itu terbuka. Menampakan _shappire _yang menawan padaku. Aku tidak bergeming. Kami terus diam dalam kebisuan. Aku balik menatapnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, wajah yang memerah, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

Ia semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hingga kini bibir kami hanya berjarak 5 Cm saja.

.

"Bo..." Aku menutup mataku sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...Doh"

.

.

"He?"

.

.

**Nyut**~ Kurasakan tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai pipiku kini malah menucubit kedua pipiku pelan. "Bwahahhahahahahaha" Tawa Namikaze meledak.

.

Aku masih diam dengan wajah konyol. Aku seakan mengalami syok otak.

.

"Hahahhaha.. Hebat sekali, Hinata! Kau masih harus belajar jutaan tahun lagi sebelum mengalahkanku! Bwahahahha! Kau tidak lihat wajahmu tadi?! Wajahmu mengerikan tahu! Bwahahhahaha"

.

_Twich~_Perempatan muncul di pelipisku. Tanganku terkepal. Aaaa... Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?! L-Lagi-lagi aku tertipu! Hinata _no baka_!

.

_"Lee! Jangan dorong-dorong! Woy!" "Kiba-kun juga minggir sedikit dong!" _

_._

"!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara lain diruangan ini. Aku mengeryitkan alis. Ku ambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja yang tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang.

.

"SIAPA ITUU?!" Kulempar buku itu dengan keras kearah lemari. Hingga...

.

**BRUK! DUAK!**

.

Kedua sosok itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sosok itu adalah.. "Kiba-_kun_! Lee!" Pekikku tak percaya. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi saling menimpa tubuh masing-masing. Tunggu... Dengan sebuah kamera menyala di tangan Lee?!

.

"Kalian... Ada disini? Jangan bercanda!?" Ujarku frustasi. "Hehe Maaf Hinata-_chan_! Naruto punya ide ini untuk pembuatan _Film _kita. Katanya akan lebih natural kalau kau tidak tahu ada kami yang merekam." Jelas Lee sambil cengengesan.

.Mataku terbelalak lebar. A-Apa katanya?

.

"Adegan tadi sangat sempurna! Sangat nyata juga mendebarkan! Aku jadi tak sabar melihat respon penonton kita nanti!" "Kau benar, Kiba! Aku juga tak sadar! Naruto-_kun,_ Harus kuakui idemu ini luar biasa!"

.

Aku menatap Namikaze tak percaya. Ia balas menatapku datar. Jadi dia tahu? Dan dia sengaja melakukan ini?

Tanganku terkepal. Air mata sudah keluar dari pelupukku. Wajahku memerah menahan emosi. Tidak! Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tak boleh menahan emosinya.

.

.

**Duak!**

.

Kutinju pipi Namikaze sekeras mungkin. Ia yang tak siap dengan serangan dadakanku ini tersungkur hingga punggungnya menabrak tubuh Kiba-_kun _dan Lee.

.

"Hiieee" "H-Hinata-_chan?!_"

.

Aku menghentakan kakiku kelantai seraya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka menyentuh pipinya yang memar akibat ulahku. "_Ittai.."_ Rintihnya.

.

"ITU SUDAH PASTI!" Jeritku marah. Mereka diam sambil menatapku kaget. Mungkin mereka tahu kemarahanku saat ini bukanlah main-main! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar marah sekarang!

.

Namikaze mengangkat wajahnya demi menatapku langsung. "JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN KU TERUS, NAMIKAZE!" Tanganku terkepal. Mataku memerah. Rambutku sudah kusut.

.

"SEBEGITU MENARIKNYAKAH BAGIMU MENYAKITIKU?!" Teriakku lagi. "Hinata.."

.

"Kenapa selalu.. selalu.. Begitu?!" Suaraku mulai bergetar.

.

Seenaknya memanfaatkan keadaan. Seolah ia bisa melihat isi hatiku.

.

**Tes**

.

"K-Kau ini memang...Kejam... Hiks.." Hancur sudah pertahananku. Kini air mataku telah jatuh dan menganak sungai di kedua belah pipi. Hidungku memerah. Isakan demi isakan kuloloskan begitu saja dari bibirku. Manik _Shappire _Namikaze melebar. Dia terlihat seperti tak percaya kalau aku menangis. Bodoh.

.Aku mengigit bibirku. Melampiaskan rasa kesalku disana. Sudah! Aku tidak mau berada disini lagi.

.

Aku berbalik pergi. Berlari kemana saja asal aku bisa keluar dari tempat memuakan ini. Tak memperdulikan panggilan atau teriakan Kiba-_kun _dan Lee.

.

**=Hinata POV : OFF=**

* * *

**=NORMAL POV : ON=**

.

"Kau keterlaluan, Naruto-_kun_! Kau membuatnya menangis seperti itu!" Lee berkata lantang. Ia berlari hingga ke pintu demi menatap punggung Hinata yang kian menjauh.

.

"Naruto kejar dia! Bersujudlah di kakinya!" Perintah Kiba tegas.

.

Naruto menjawab, "...Tidak mau!" Kiba memcengkram kerah kemeja putih yang kini pemuda _blonde _itu kenakan. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?! Bagaimana dengan _Film _kita!? Naruto!" Kiba berteriak emosi. Tentu saja. Bagaimana jadinya _Film _mereka kalau Hinata -Sang pemeran utama wanita, tidak ada?

.

"Kiba-_kun_! Naruto_-kun_! Tenanglah!" Lee menarik Kiba menjauh dari Naruto. Melerai pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya. Kiba menghela nafasnya berat. Runtukan demi runtukan terdengar dari bibirnya. Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap kelangit sana yang kini telah digelayuti oleh _Cumulunimbus _yang pekat_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!' Batin sang gadis bersurai _indigo. _Air mata masih saja setia menemani setiap langkahnya. Seolah ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang kini tengah menatapnya. Hinata -Nama gadis itu-, Menambah kecepatan laju langkahnya. Ia tak mau lebih lama menjadi bahan tontonan gratis.

.

**Set**, Kini bukan hanya ia yang menangis. Langitpun menangis. Kepingan-kepingan salju kecil mulai tergantikan oleh Salju yang lebih besar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

.

Alih-alih berteduh. Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming. Lalu Sang gadis _Lavender_ menegadahkan kepalanya kelangit.

.

'Padahal.. Tadinya aku benar-benar merasa senang..'

.

Air matanya kini telah bersatu padu dengan tumpukan salju dibawah sana. 'Sejak pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Hanya dalam waktu sesaat..'

.

Bayangan sang pemuda kini melintas dipikirannya. Air mata mengucur semakin deras dipipinya yang pucat kala ia ingat sosok pemuda dengan surai _blonde _tersebut.

.

'..Padahal aku sudah banyak merasakan debaran hatiku..' Hinata mencengkram jaket yang kini sudah basah sepenuhnya.

.

'Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi' Dengan cepat ia berlari menerobos hujan.

.

* * *

.

**Brak!**

.

Hinata mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan bar-bar. Ia masih menundukan wajahnya. Air dari sela-sela rambutnya yang basah turun ke lantai.

.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap seputar kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu. Tatapannya terfokus kearah alat-alat _Fitnes _dan kaca besar disudut kamarnya. Alat-alat itulah yang telah membantunya selama tiga tahun ini, Ya tiga tahun usahanya untuk menjadi cantik.

.

Tatapan tajam Hinata alamatkan pada alat-alat _Fitnes_ tersebut. Ia muak! Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan cepat, Hinata berlari kesudut kamarnya. "HEAH!"

.

Hinata membanting _treadmill_ yang tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Hinata mengamuk! "BUANG! BUANG SAJA BARANG SEPERTI INI!"

.

Ia berlari kearah dinding dan menyobek poster-poster olah raga yang terpajang disana. Barbel kecil berwarna ungu-pun ikut teraniaya setelah Hinata dengan sukses melemparnya asal kearah kasur. Hinata menendang majalah-majalah _Sport _yang tersusun rapi dengan keras. _Rolerblade_ juga ikut menjadi sasarannya. Hinata dengan emosinya membanting _Rolerblade _tersebut kesegala arah.

.

Nafasnya tersenggal. Peluhnya bercucuran. Tubuhnya lelah. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Kamarnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sudah di bobol maling. Tatapannya beralih menatap cermin besar yang masih utuh di sudut kamarnya. Hinata mematap lama cermin didepannya dengan pandangan sendu. Apa Cermin itu memantulkan sosok dirinya saat ini?

Rambut acak-acakan, Hidung yang memerah, Mata yang sembab, wajah yang lusuh, dan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi? Itu benar dirinya?

.

Hinata menyentuh lembut permukaan cermin itu. Tatapannya tidak juga beralih dari sosok yang terpantulkan oleh cerminnya.

.

_'Jangan Seenaknya saja... Jelek!'_

.

.

Sekelebat memori itu melintas dipikirannya. Perkaraan Naruto waktu itu.

.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata kembali jatuh dari manik _Lavender _sang gadis. "Jelek..." Gumam Hinata.

.

Tak bosan ia pandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Isakan kembali terdengar. "Jelek..."

.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Air mata masih saja setia menganak sungai di pipi pucat di Gadis _Lavender_. 'Aku sudah berusaha keras agar bisa jadi cantik...'

Pandangannya teralih pada kondisi kamarnya yg kini terlihat sangat berantakan.

.

`..Dalam sekejap, Aku berubah jelek lagi..'

.

"Hahahaha.. Hiks.. A-Aku ini bodoh ya.." Hinata mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tawa itu bukanlah tawa bahagia. Terselip kepedihan disela tawanya.

.

'Aku ini memang bodoh...'

.

'Bodoh!'

.

* * *

.

Udara dingin pagi ini begitu menusuk tulang. Salju semalam menyisakan sisa-sisa tumpukan salju tebal di sepanjang jalan. Namun, Keadaan yang dingin seperti ini tentulah tak akan dijadikan alasan bagi siswa-siswi Konoha _High School _untuk tidak bersekolah.

.

Pagi ini seperti seperti hari biasanya para siswa dan siswi terlihat semangat masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil berbincang dengan temannya masing-masing. Dan marilah kita fokuskan pandangan kita pada dua sosok gadis dengan surai yang mencolok yamg sedang bercengkrama.

"Hoy, _Pig_! Kau tahu Film yang diputar tadi malam?" Tanya si gadis bersurai _Pink_ _a.k.a_ Haruno Sakura. Ino, Gadis yang tadi Sakura tanyai menoleh kearahnya. Lalu menjawab, "Tidak, Semalam aku harus membantu _Kaa-san _merawat _Herb... _Huh! Membosankan! Padahal aku juga ingin menonton _Film _itu!"

.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk merespon perkataan Ino, Namun...

.

"O-Ohayou~" Suara itu mengitrupeksi. Dengan gerakan pelan, Dua gadis ini memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang. "Heee?! Kau siapa?!" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

.

Sosok yang menyapa Ino dan Sakura menatap keduanya dengan pandangan gusar. "Hinata!" Jawabnya pelan.

.

.

Hitungan mundur! 3

.

2

.

1

.

"HHHEEE?! HINATA?!" Jerit Keduanya Histeris.

Hinata yang terkejut akan teriakan kedua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba reflek langsung menutup mulut si gadis _Pink _dan si Gadis _Blonde._

.

_"He? itu Hinata Hyuuga?" "Yang benar?" "Kok begitu?" "Ih.."_

.

Bisikan demi bisikan samar itu terdengar olehnya. Hinata menatap sekerumunan orang yang kini menatap mereka bertiga. Ia layangkan tatapan garang. Membuat beberapa orang tersebut bergidik ngeri dan melangkah pergi sambil melanjutkan argumennya masing-masing.

.

"Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Penampilanmu saat ini -Sangat-bukan-Hinata-sekali" Tanya Ino _to the point._

_._

Bayangkan saja. Hinata yang biasanya adalah gadis tercantik di Konoha _high School _mendadak berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dengan rambut diikat _Tail _yang terlihat kusut, Mata yamg sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, Kacamata besar, Masker diwajahnya yang kusam, ditambah lagi seragam yang belum dilicin rapi juga Syal ungu yang menggantung asal di lehernya. Apa kalian tidak heran dengan Hinata saat ini? Pasti ada sesuatu, bukan yang membuat Hinata berubah drastis?

.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Kemarin ada sedikit masalah besar... Jadi begini deh" Seru Hinata.

.

Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. "Ini memang tiba-tiba.." Dihela nafasnya pelan. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Hinata? Kau bisa bercerita pada kami" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh melibatkan Sahabatnya dalam masalah yang ia buat sendiri. "Hah~ Hinata.. Kau memang selalu begini.."

.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Hatinya kalut ketika mendapatkan pandangan orang banyak. Pandangan para siswa yang biasa mengganggunya pun ikut berubah..

.

Berubah seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hinata hanya menatap mereka datar. Ia tahu kejadian ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Karena itu ia tak terlalu peduli bagaimana dirinya dipandang orang lain.

.

.

* * *

.

**==Pulang Sekolah ; Konoha **_**high School==**_

.

_Swushh~ _Angin berhembus. Hinata merapatkan syal juga mantelnya. 'Uh~ Angin ini membuat tubuhku nyeri.' Batin sang gadis. Hinata bingung, Mungkinkah rasa nyeri ini muncul akibat amukannya semalam? Tentu saja sakit sih, Karena dia memang sempat membanting sebuah _Treadmill _yang cukup besar.

.

'Aku harus cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.' Baru saja ia melangkah. Iris _Lavender_nya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan gerbang Konoha _high School._ Hinata memicingkan matanya. Ia sepertinya kenal sosok itu.

.

Surai _Blonde _acak-acakan? Jangan-jangan...

.

Terlambat! Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan presepsinya, 'Sosok' itu menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin! Dia tak boleh melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini!'

.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Hinata berlari melewati 'sosok' itu. Menerjang jalanan yang dipadati beberapa siswa.

_Drap-Drap-Drap~ _Hinata mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari dibelakangnya. 'Oh! Jangan bilang dia mengejarku!' "Hinata! Tunggu!" Panggil 'sosok' itu keras.

.

"Tidak! Jangan kejar akuu!" Balas Hinata tak kalah keras.

Hinata mempercepat irama langkahnya. Namun apalah arti kekuatan seorang perempuan dibandingkan kekuatan seorang lelaki.

Sosok dengan surai _blonde _itu berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Menahan Hinata dengan mencengkram kuat bahunya yang kecil. "Jangan menghindariku, Hinata!" Serunya dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Hinata mencopot masker yang menutupi wajahnya guna mendapatkan udara tambahan. Ia tentu tak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa jika masih tetap menggunakan masker itu.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Namikaze? Bodoh...Bodoh!" Ujar Hinata lirih. Air mata tanpa seizin pemiliknya keluar begitu saja. Naruto -Sosok itu-, terbelalak. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat gadis ini menangis didepannya. Naruto masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

.

"K-Kau ini kenapa, Hinata? Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa! Kenapa kau menangis begini?!" Tanya Naruto kebingungan. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata. Hinata dengan segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas salju. Duduk diatasnya sambil terus berusaha menyeka air matanya. "K-Kerja keras ku selama tiga tahun ini jadi sia-sia... Hiks" Gumam Hinata sambil terisak.

.

"..."

.

"J-Jangan Tatap aku... Naruto..." Iris Naruto melebar. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Hinata menyebut nama kecilnya. Bukan lagi dengan 'Namizake' seperti biasanya.

.

Naruto berjongkok demi menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Ia melepas kacamata yang terpasang diwajah Hinata. "Dengar, Hinata. Jangan terus kau lari dari kenyataan.." Kata Naruto pelan. Hinata menunduk. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan iris _Shappire _sang pemuda. "..Kau ini selalu saja begitu.." Lanjutnya.

.

"..."

.

"Penampilan luar memang bisa mengelabui mata orang.." Naruto kembali memakaikan kacamata yang dilepasnya kembali ke wajah ayu sang gadis.

"..Tapi jangan mengelabui hatimu.."

Naruto berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya oada Hinata yang masih terduduk diatas salju yang dingin sambil menunduk.

.

"Kemarin... Maafkan aku..."

.

"..."

.

Setelahnya Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Mungkin Naruto berpikiran bahwa Hinata butuh waktu sendiri.

Hinata menatap lengannya yang tadi digenggam Naruto. "..."

.

Hinata mengarahkan lengannya tepat kedepan wajahnya. Lalu mempertemukan lengan pucat dengan pipinya yang sama pucat.

.

'Dingin...' Ia tentu ia merasakannya. Lengan Naruto yang tadi menggenggamnya terasa sedingin es.

.

'...Dia terus menungguku hingga aku pulang sekolah...'

.

Ingatannya kembali memutar perkataan Naruto yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

'Penampilan luar memang bisa mengelabui mata orang..'

.

"..."

"..."

'..Tapi jangan mengelabui hatimu..'

.

Hinata kembali membatin, 'Dia selalu saja mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.'

.

_Tes~ _Air mata itu kembali jatuh.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan..."

.

=**TBC=**

.

A/N : Fiuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter Ini! Maaf kalau kelamaan update ( '3') Puasa memang membuat orang malas ya? :( [ Naruto : Itu sih dia aja! ]/?

Oh.. Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir! Aku harap kalian tetap tunggu Fic ini sampai akhir

Karena itu, Bieber harap kalian review ( Kalau bisa sebanyak-banyaknya )/ngarep

Kali ini Bieber nggak akan kasih spoiler ( 'w')b Marah nggak? #heh

Habis mau bikin _Minna-san _penasaran =w= #digeplak

.

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**Hideki Ryuga46****,****Uzumaki Nawawi****, ****Blue-Temple Of The King****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****, ****Ikanatsu****, ****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, ****JihanFitrina-chan****, ****lavender sapphires chan****, ****Darknarto, Guest1, Guest2, meong chan, namy dacosta, **** 16****, ****oliv, guest3, Durara, rin, ****Misti Chan****, NH is Love, ****Rui Nyan****, scorpion, ****Monalisha Avrilyanti****, ****utsukushi hana-chan****, ****ppsme407****, ****, ****dylanNHL****, ****KandaNHL-desu****, ****joharifalls****, ****, ****aimseven****, ****dattebayonaruto****, ****laila angel sapphireBluee****, ****Zombie-NHL****, ****farhanarif702****, Nyan nyan nyan, ****numpang lewat****, ****Zee-leven****, Hyuugazan, AmaldaVIEE, Ami, ****Gray Areader****, ****phantom****,****Guest****4, ****Guest****5, ****Nekoba UFO, ****Yui Kazu****, ****FictionSpark****, NamikazeARES****, ****Hill****, ****kulit manggis**

**.**

Akhir kata,

**Mind To review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Ugly**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Hai! Nona Bieber ini balik lagi! \( 'u')/ Apa _Update_nya kelamaan? ._. Maaf nih ya ( u.u ) Sibuk sekolah nih, Padahal baru masuk ( u.u )/hus

Oh iya, Buat **ppsme407** yang meminta Fic ini diperpanjang, _Gomenne~ _Bieber nggak bisa kabulin itu X( Habis _Bieber _nggak terlalu suka sama cerita panjang kaya , Bieber Takut buat pembaca yang lain jadi bosan :( _Gomenne~ _Nantikan saja Fic Bieber yang selanjutnya ya! '3' /Janganpromosi

Oh, ini hanya sekedar info bagi **Finn Uzumaki Belpois**, Hokage _high School_ itu memang sekolah khusus cowok. Kalau Konoha _high School _sekolah umum yang biasa :D ada cewe ada cowo ^_^

.

Bagi kalian yang sudah Me-_review, _Mem-_Follow _dan Mem-_Favorite _Fic ini, Bieber mengucapkan, _HONTONI ARIGACHUU~ _

.

* * *

.

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

'Penampilan luar memang bisa mengelabui mata orang..'

.

"..."

.

"..."

'..Tapi jangan mengelabui hatimu..'

.

Hinata kembali membatin, 'Dia selalu saja mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.'

.

_Tes~ _Air mata kembali muncul.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan..."

.

* * *

~~Happy Reading last Chapter, Minna~~

.

**=Hinata POV : ON=**

.

Aku melangkah sambil mengangkat sedikit daguku. Menambahkan kesan -errr, Arogan -mungkin-. Sesekali kukibas surai _Indigo _panjang milikku pelan. Decakan kagum sayup-sayup kudengar dari sekelilingku.

Irisku menangkap sosok dua orang gadis yang menghampiriku dengan tergesa. Seorang gadis dengan surai _Pink _dan surai _Blonde. _"Hhheee?! Kau sudah kembali seperti semula, Hinata?" Tanya Ino a.k.a gadis berambut pirang. Si gadis _Pink_ mencubit pipi gembulku. "_Yokatta na~_ Kurasa sekarang kau baik-baik saja, Hinata"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sakura -Gadis _Pink _tadi- Tak sepenuhnya salah sih. _Well, _Aku memang sudah kembali menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang 'seharusnya'.Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka berpenampilan seperti tempo hari.

.

Yah~ Kebiasaanku selama tiga tahun ini memang mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa absen dari perawatan kulit dan latihan olah raga.

.

"Hinata, Sebentar lagi _Valentine _'kan?" Pertanyaan dari Ino sukses mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. "Aahh~ Iya benar! Aku ingin memberikan coklat pertamaku pada 'orang itu'" Sakura menimpali. Aku angkat suara, "Biar kutebak, Sasuke-_kun_ kah?"

Wajah Sakura otomatis bersemu.

.

"Moo~ Hinata!" Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksinya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah Kalian ini, Ayo masuk kelas! Udara disini semakin dingin.. Brr" Kata Ino. Aku mengangguk lalu mengaet lengan kedua sahabatku. Lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas.

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak bisa fokus belajar! Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah karena para siswa laki-laki dikelasku terus saja mengajak atau sekedar menanyaiku soal kencan saat _Valentine _nanti_._ Dan semua tawaran mereka kutolak halus. Selama tiga tahun duduk dibangku SMA, Aku memang belum pernah ikut memeriahkan _Valentine._ Kejadian saat SMP dulu cukup membuatku trauma. Oh ralat, Bukan trauma juga sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Aku hanya belum menemukan seorang yang seperti 'Dia'.

.

Dia ya?

.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi diatas meja. Pandanganku menerawang keluar jendela. Hmm.. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Sudah sepekan kami tidak bertemu. Bagaimana dengan _Film _yang sedang ia dan kelompoknya geluti? Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan pengganti karakter utama wanitanya? Apa ia memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dibenakku. Jujur saja, Aku merindukan si pirang sombong itu. Aku merindukan segala hal yang memyangkut tentangnya. Perasaan marah bercampur kesal waktu itu kini telah hilang etah sadar, Kutarik ujung bibirku. Membentuk seulas senyum tulus. Namanya masih saja terukir kokoh dipikiranku.

.

"Naruto"

.

"Naruto? Hei, Hyuuga! Kau tidak boleh melamun saat jam pelajaranku sedang berlangsung" Kurasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dipuncak kepala _Indigo_ku. Aku menoleh kesamping dengan tampang kesal. "Ada apa, Asuma-_sensei_? Tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?" Tanyaku ketus.

.

"Belajar katamu? Yang kulihat dari tadi, Kau hanya melamun sambil ternsenyum mencurigakan dan sesekali menggumamkan nama 'Naruto'!" Jelas Asuma-_sensei _seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Wajahku memerah. Apa tadi aku melamun? Kulirik Ino dan Sakura dengan ekor mataku. Ino hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda ia bingung. Sementara Sakura menggeleng pasrah. "A-Aku tidak melamun, Apalagi memggumamkan nama itu, _Sensei_!" Sangkalku kikuk.

.

"Jangan berkilah, Hyuuga" Asuma-_sensei _menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kedepan kelas.

.

"Hyuuga, Kau bisa memikirkan pacarmu setelah pelajaranku selesai! Fokuslah dahulu pada pelajaranku!" Seru Asuma_-sensei _lantang. Kulihat Ia tersenyum jahil. Wajahku tambah memerah saja. Keluhan-keluhan dapat kudengar dari mulut seluruh siswa dikelasku. A-Apa-apaan si tua Asuma itu? Membuatku malu saja!

Kusembunyikan wajahku dibalik buku pelajaran guna menahan malu. "U-uh~"

.

* * *

.

"Hinata! Yang benar kau sudah punya pacar?"

.

"Hinata! Jawab kami! Beri kami penjelasan!"

.

"Hinata! Siapa itu Naruto? Astaga! Kau tega mengkhianati ku?" "Uuhh"

.

Kuputar bola mataku tanda bosan. Cih, Rancauan-rancauan para siswa yang sedang mengelilingi mejaku ini benar-benar membuatku jengah. Ini semua karena ulah pak tua Asuma_-sensei _itu! Ck, Aku jadi harus menanggung semua ini.

.

Kutarik nafas perlahan. Mencoba meredam emosi lalu tersenyum se-imut mungkin. "A-Ano... Aku... Tak bisa bilang sekarang" Kataku pelan. "Yah.. Beritahu kami Hinata!" Cih! Mereka keras kepala juga rupanya. Sialan. Aku butuh Ino dan Sakura kalau begini jadinya. Tapi mana mereka? Dalam hati aku menggeram kesal. Kemana dua tukang gosip itu?!

.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Perintah seseorang. Sosok kedua sahabatku muncul diantara para siswa yang kini tengah mengepungku. _Yokatta~_ Kami-_sama _akhirnya mengirim Ino dan Sakura untuk menyelamatkanku. Ku lemparkan tatapan -tolong-aku- pada si manik _Aquamarine _dan si _Emerald. _Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Ya! Mereka pasti tahu apa maksudku! Kulihat Ino dan Sakura mengangguk. Bagus! sudah kuduga mereka adalah _Guardian..._

.

.

**Brak!** "HINATA! BERITAHU KAMI, SIAPA ITU NARUTOO?!"

.

.._Angel_ku?

.

A-ah.. Kutarik perkataanku tadi. Mereka bukan _Guardian angel_ku! Mereka malah ikut-ikutan memojokanku. _Baka! _Sakura! Kemana larinya kepintaranmu disaat seperti ini?!

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah datang juga. Cih, Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan teman-temanku. Kuedarkan pandangan, Menatap keadaan Konoha sore ini. Salju masih saja turun meski hanya berupa butiran-butiran kecil. Indah.

Semua toko kini sudah bernuansa _Valentine. _Toko coklat didepankulah yang terlihat paling mencolok. Begitu _EyesCatching_ dengan keseluruhan warna _Pink_ dan _Manukin Cupid. _Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke etalase toko. Iris _Lavender_ku melihat berbagai macam -Bentuk, Rasa- Coklat terpajang disana. Kalau aku memberikan Naruto coklat, Dia senang tidak ya?

"..."

.

"..."

Tapi untuk memberikannya coklat, Jujur saja aku gengsi. Ugh~ Pikiranku berkecamuk. Tapi kalau seandainya tidak kuberikan, Sampai Kapanpun perasaanku tak akan tersampaikan.

.

_'Penampilan luar memang bisa mengelabui mata orang..'_

.

"..."

.

_'..Tapi jangan mengelabui hatimu..'_

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku hiraukan gengsi dan melangkah ini aku yang harus mengalah. Aku belum mengetahui perasaan Naruto padaku, Dan karena itu, Akan kupastikan saat _Valentine _nanti.

.

"Yosh! Lebih baik mencoba walaupun gagal daripada tak pernah mencoba dan tak pernah tahu apa-apa" Seruku Lantang.

.

Kali ini akan kuselesaikan masalahku tiga tahun lalu! Yosh! Hinata! _Ganbatte_!

* * *

.

Aku mengendap-ngendap menuju ke ruang _Audio visual_ Hokage _high School._ Aku jadi seperti penguntit saja. hihi~ Biarlah, Yang penting sekarang aku harus fokus pada tujuan utamaku. _Kriet~ _Decitan pintu terdengar nyaring kala kubuka pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan. Kususuri sudut ruangan dengan manikku. Hei, Bagaimanapun aku harus waspada!

.

"Hinata-_chan?_"

.

_Deg~ _Siapa itu? Kutolehkan kepala kebelakang. "Kiba-_kun_! Lee?!" Ah~ Mereka ternyata. Kulihat Kiba-_kun _tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari kearahku diikuti oleh Lee dibelakangnya.

.

"Ternyata itu benar kau, Hinata-_chann~_" Kata Kiba-_kun _dengan girangnya. A-aa.. Bisa bahaya kalau begini! Dengan cepat, Aku berlari dan membekap mulut Kiba-_kun. _"Kiba-_kun_! Tolonglah! Rahasiakan kedatanganku pada Naruto!" Pintaku setengah berbisik.

.

Lee menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan. _Naruto-_kun _sedang pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan _Film _kita. Itu hukuman karena telah melukai hati cewek cantik." Lee tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menarik lemganku agar masuk kedalam ruang _Audio visual. _

.

Lee mempersilahkanku duduk dikursi terdekat. Aku menurut saja, Ya~ Bagaimanapun aku sedang benar-benar butuh mereka. Kiba-_kun _mengambil posisi duduk sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas. "Aku senang kau datang, Hinata-_chan, _Saat itu aku benar-benar cemas.." Kiba-_kun _akhirnya membuka percakapan. Lee ikut bergabung dengan kami. Ia duduk disebelahku seraya menyiapkan beberapa Makanan ringan..

"Saat itu Naruto_-kun _yang salah, Maafkan dia ya?" Lee menatapku dengan ekspresi bersalah. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"T-tidak usah dipikirkan.. Soal Naruto... Aku juga.." "Tunggu, Hinata-_chan!_" Uh~ Aku paling benci perkataanku dipotong. Kalau dalam keadaan normal mungkin aku akan langsung marah-marah. Tapi berhubung aku sedang membutuhkan mereka, Ya, Tidak apalah.

.

"Ada apa, Kiba-_kun?" _Tanyaku pelan. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto dengan Nama kecilnya? Bukankah biasanya kau memanggil Naruto dengan Marga?" Tanya Kiba-_kun _balik.

.

Err~ Untuk masalah ini, Sepertinya aku juga baru sadar. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Aduh~ Aku jadi gugup sendiri. "A-Ano.. soal itu..."Aku memankan telunjukku didepan dada. Pertanda aku gugup. "Ahahaha.. Hinata-_chan _manis sekali kalau sedang gugup! Hahaha" Telingaku menangkap suara Lee yang tertawa lepas.

.

"_Mo~ _Aku tidak gugup!" Kilahku.."Baiklah, baiklah~ Hinata-_chan _ada keperluan apa kemari?" Aku menatap kedua pria dihadapanku ini dengan ekspresi yang diimut-imutkan. Ku pertemukan kedua telapak tanganku membentuk simbol memohon.

.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, bolehkan?"

.

Penentuan terakhir..

.

.

..Saat _Valentine day!_

_._

**=Hinata POV : OFF=**

* * *

**=Normal POV : ON=**

.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, bolehkan?"

.

Begitu ia mendengar suara itu, Langkahnya terhenti. Kini pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu ruangan _Audio Visual. _Ia cukup terkejut, Tentu saja. Suara itu tentulah suara dari gadis yang tempo hari menangis didepannya. Entahlah, Padahal kini ia tengah menggenggam kenop pintu. Tapi, Ia tak kunjung iris _Shappire _itu menajam. Ia eratkan genggaman tangannya pada kantong plastik yang sedang ia tenteng.

.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku, eh Hinata?"

.

* * *

.

**14 Februari**~

.

Sang pemuda bersurai _blonde _melangkah santai. Ia memasukan lengannya ke saku jaket.

Sesekali di helanya nafas berat. Udara masih saja dingin. Ya maklum sih, Salju tidak akan mencair hingga akhir Februari nanti.

.

Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia berpangku tangan kala iris serupa langit musim panas itu menemukan sosok gadis-uhuk-Cantik tengah menatapnya tajam seraya berkacak pinggang.

.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini, Hinata? Sengaja memanggil pria tampan sepertiku hari minggu begini. Huh~ Semangatmu boleh juga." Ujarnya setengah mengejek.

Hinata-si gadis cantik- terlihat tak peduli dengan kicauan sang pemuda. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah si _blonde. _Hingga jarak mereka hanya 1 meter lagi, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa 'kan, Naruto?" Naruto -si pemuda- mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Gadis didepannya ini belum menjawab pertanyaannya! Ia malah bertanya hal yang menurut Naruto tidak nyambung.

.

"..."

.

_Set~ _"Nihh!" Hinata tiba-tiba menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna ungu padanya. "Eh?"

Naruto menatap bungkusan ditangannya heran. Hinata seketika mundur kebelakang. Menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

.

"S-Sudah kau terima 'kan?! Tidak boleh dikembalikan lohh!" Seru Hinata histeris. Naruto semakin mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Tak biasanya ia bertingakah errr.. Gugup.

.

"Tunggu, Hinata! Apa ini?!" Tanyanya tak yakin. Hinata menegug salivanya pertanda gugup. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan yakin.."Jawaban yang gagal diberikan padamu tiga tahun lalu!" Naruto hanya memandang Hinata tak percaya. "...Itu jawaban dariku!" Lanjut si gadis tanpa ragu.

.

"S-Sudah ya! _Bbyyeeee_!" "Eh? Hinataa!" Dan terlambat, Si gadis_ Indigo _sudah mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia masih saja tak bisa mengalihkan Atensinya dari bukusan yang kini tengah ada di genggamannya. Ia mendudukan diri diranjang ber-_BedCover_ pusaran-pusaran warna merah. Lalu menghela nafas perlahan, Dibukannya bungkusan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

.

"Kaset _Video_?" Kini sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ah! Tunggu! Naruto baru saja menyadarinya. Ternyata bukan hanya kaset _Video _saja. Dikeluarkannya kotak kecil dengan pita ungu muda. Alisnya kembali bertaut heran. "Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

Naruto yang memang tidak cukup jenius untuk mengerti maksud dari isi bungkusan pemberian Hinata lantas melangkah kearah Televisi LCD yang berletak disalah satu sudut memasukan kaset _Video _yang Hinata berikan ke _Tape _DVDnya. Naruto mengambil posisi bersila didepan _TV. _Tatapannya fokus kedepan.

.

**"NARUTOOO!"**-ngingggggg. Suara teriakan gadis itu membuat telingannya berdenging. Naruto mengecilkan _volume_ TVnya dengan panik. 'Yatuhan.. Teriakan Hinata benar-benar bisa membuatku tuli seketika.' Batinnya.

.

Iris _Shappire _sang pemuda Namikazepun kini kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada _Video _yang sedang ia tonton. Irisnya menangkap Sosok Hinata menatap kamera. Seolah kini Hinata tengah bertatap mata secara langsung dengannya.

Hinata mengacungkan tangan kanannya kedepan dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Tangan kiri Hinata ia letakan dipinggangnya yang ramping.

**"Kau itu memang jahat!"** Seru Hinata keras. Naruto seketika itu juga membatu.

Ia melihat Hinata-Didalam _video- _Menghela nafasnya sesaat. Kemudian berkata,** "Aku akan mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan! Jadi kau harus menonton sampai selesai! Mengerti?!"** Naruto tanpa sadar menegug air liurnya sendiri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi Gugup tanpa sebab.

.

**"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Sok jual mahal! Seenaknya! Dan Aku membencimu!"**

.

"..."

.

**"Kau! Sejak dulu kau selalu saja menganggapku sombong! Tapi sebenarnya, Justru kau lah yang sombong!"** Hinata mencibir Naruto dengan semangatnya. Ia terlihat menampilkan berbagaimacam ekspresi mengejek kearah sang pemuda yang hanya diam terpaku ditempat.

.

**"Kalau kini kita bersaing, Sudah pasti akulah yang menang! Ah-Sudahlah, Yang penting aku tak menyangka saat itu kita bertemu lagi!" **Naruto ingat 'saat itu' Yang dimaksud Hinata. Saat itu masih jelas terpangpang dipikirannya, Saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama dirinya pindah dari Konoha. Ah~ Itu kejadian konyol. Naruto membebaskan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah tannya yang eksotis.

.

"..."

.

**"Aku memang kesal! Tapi yang waktu itu kau katakan benar!"** Naruto melonjak kaget dengan penuturan Hinata yang satu ini. Waktu itu? Yang mana?

.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya sesaat. Kemudian kembali mengangkat wajah. Bahunya terlihat sedikit bergetar. **"Mungkin aku ini memang jelek..."** Ujar Hinata lirih. Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

**"Sekarang maupun tiga tahun lalu, Aku terus mengelabui Perasaanku yang sebenarnya."**

.

"..."

.

Naruto masih tak bergeming. Tak pula melepaskan pandangannya dari 'sosok' Hinata di _Video _yang tengah ia tonton.

.

**"Aku... Tak mampu menghadapi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya... A-Aku selalu lari dari kenyataan yang ada... Selalu dan selalu menyangkal apapun yang kini tengah kurasakan..."**

.

Hinata menutup matanya. **"Kupikir awalnya.. Kalau aku menjadi cantik, Aku bisa mendapatkan percaya diri dan menghadapi perasaanku yang asli.. Tapi.."** Naruto masih mendengarkan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Samar, Namun Naruto melihat ada senyuman tulus terukir diwajah sang gadis. **".. Naruto bisa melihat isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya.."**

.

"..."

.

**"Kali ini, Aku ingin berontak! Aku tidak akan mengelak ataupun lari.. Kali ini, Aku akan menghadapi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.."** Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. **"Naruto-**_**kun..**_**"**

.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Iris _Shappire_nya melebar. Hinata menambahkan _surfix _'-_kun' _dibelakang nama kecilnya! Ini sungguhan?! Atau hanya delusi?

.

Dan pernyataan Hinata yang selanjutnya dengan sukses membuat Ulu hati si Namikaze muda seperti ditusuk ribuan _sebon. _**"...**_**Daisuki..**_**"**

Naruto semakin membelalakan matanya. Degup jantungnya kini ada berada di atas kenormalan. Masih dalam bentuk _Video, _Hinata tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang Membuat pipi sang pemuda bersemu -Meski tipis.

.

**"Sebenarnya tiga tahun lalupun, Aku ingin memberikan coklatku padamu.."** Masih dengan senyuman yang terpangpang manis diwajah ayunya. Si gadis melanjutkan, **"Aku membencimu... Tapi justru karena itulah, Aku jadi berbalik menyukaimu.."**

.

Naruto lekas mengambil kotak dengan pita ungu yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Kotak yang Hinata sertakan didalam bungkusan yang ia berikan padanya. Dengan debaran yang masih menggila, Ia coba membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

.

Benarkan dugaannya! Ini adalah coklat! Hinata memberinya coklat _Valentine_! Dengan perasaan yang senangnya bukan main, Naruto menatap coklat-coklat kecil berbentuk hati didalam kotaknya. Pipinya semakin merona. Ah~ Tubuhnya memanas (Bukan karena udara dingin diluar sana, loh)

.

**"Aku ingin terus mengatakannya, Naruto-**_**kun~" **_Suara Hinata kembali membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. **"..Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku... Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk Jujur.."**

.

"..."

.

**"**_**Daisuki, **_**Naruto-**_**kun~**_**"** Dan Suara manis itu berhasil membuat perasaan Naruto melambung tinggi.

.

* * *

.

Ia masih terus berlari. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk berhenti. Debaran di dadanya semakin terasa. Senyuman cerah tak kunjung lepas dari wajah dengan tiga tanda lahir dikedua pipinya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat iris serupa langit musim panas itu bersirobok dengan punggung seorang gadis yang tengah membelakanginya.

.

"Hinataa!" Panggilnya nyaring. Tak peduli dengan tatapan risih beberapa orang yang kini berada di tempat yang sama-Konoha _Park._

Hinata-si gadis, berbalik cepat kearahnya. Raut kekagetan tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang bak porselen.

.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!"

.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menghampiri Hinata sambil tertawa geli. Ia merogoh sebuah kaset _Video _dari dalam saku mantel _Orange_nya. "_Video _apaan ini?! Ahahaha.. Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali loh!" Canda mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh.. Semburat merah itu masih saja setia bertengger dipipi sang gadis _Lavender._

.

"H-Huh! Aku 'kan sudah susah payah membuat _Video _itu! Jangan seenaknya mengejek dong!" Hinata memukul pelan pundak Naruto. Sang pemuda _blonde _balas tertawa lebar.

.

"Jadi, Bagaimana caramu mengerjakan semua ini, Hinata?" Naruto kembali memasukan kaset _Video_nya kebalik saku mantel. Ia menatap Hinata lekat. Oh.. Tentu saja lengkungan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang-ehem, Tampan.

"Aku meminjam peralatannya pada Lee dan Kiba-_kun_! Lalu mempelajari cara penggunaannya, Pengambilan gambar dan peng_edit_annya-pun kuulangi berkali-kali." Terang si gadis.

.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum mencurigakan kearah Hinata. "Hm, Lalu?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahya. wajahnya kian memerah. "..Lalu...Lalu.. Lalu..."

.

.

"..Aku ini memang jelek." Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan kala mendengar perkataan Hinata. Bukan itu maksudnya, Hinata! Yang pemuda itu maksudkan adalah soal perasaanmu padanya. Gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dihelanya nafas perlahan. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Hinata! Lagipula tak ada yang mengatakanmu jelek disini!" Sanggah Naruto sedikit emosi.

.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto kesal. "Kau yang mengatakan kalau aku jelek!" "Eh?"

Disekanya air mata yang hampir tumpah. "Waktu itu kau menyebutku jelek dan langsung kabur" Hinata terisak kecil.

.

"..."

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Hinata. "Karena itu aku minta maaf... Itu semua gara-gara coklat yang kau buang, Hinata. Kupikir kau akan memberikannya padaku" Ujar Naruto pelan.

.

Hinata mempertemukan _Lavender_nya dengan _Shappire. _Hening sejenak.

"A-apa 'sih maksudmu, Naruto?"

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Gadis didepannya benar-benar lugu. Senyuman kembali ia kembangkan. "Dari dulu, Kalau melihatmu, Aku tak pernah bosan" Tutur Naruto lembut. Hinata membelalakan irisnya.

Ia berniat membalas perkataan Naruto. Namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat. Pergelangan tangan Naruto sudah terlanjur meraih tengkuknya. Mendekatkan wajah porselen dengan wajah tan.

.

Naruto berbisik tepat didepan wajahnya, "Aku akan mengambil gambarmu yang lebih cantik lagi, Karena itu, Jangan menangis."

.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Naruto mengeleminasi jarak antara bibir _Pink _Hinata dengan Miliknya. Kelopak keduanya menutup. Bibir keduanya akhirnya berpangutan. Penuh penghayatan disetiap kecupannya. Tak ada nafsu didalam ciuman itu. Yang ada hanyalah Cinta dan kelembutan disetiap sentuhannya. Naruto Berusaha menyapaikan perasaannya pada Hinata.

.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Naruto dan Hinata saling berbagi pandangan tanpa ada niat merubah posisinya. Hinata menyeringai kecil. "Coklat.." Gumam Hinata kecil, "Eh?!" "..Manis.. Kau habis memakan Coklat ya?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

"Hah? Dasar cerewet! 'Masa harus kukatakan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini?!" Wajah Naruto bersemu. "A-Aku sudah memakan c-coklat darimu, H-Hinata." Respon Naruto terbata-bata. Hinata tertawa kecil saat menatap reaksi Naruto.

Untuk sejenak Naruto tertegun. "Seharusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini" Bisik Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain."Eh, Ada apa, Naruto-_kun? _Aku tidak dengar" Naruto tersentak kecil. Lantas ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bosan. "Ah! Tidak penting, Lupakan saja!"

"Ish~ Dasar menyebalkan!" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

"Ahh~ Kalau sifatmu seperti ini, Lebih baik aku berhenti saja jadi pemeran utama wanita di _Film_mu." Kata Hinata santai. "Oy! Kau tidak bisa begitu dong! Aku 'kan-"

.

**Set~ **Hinata menarik pelan kepala Naruto. Dan kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Naruto yang pada awalnya terlihat kaget, Perlahan mulai membalas dan mengimbangi ciuman yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Tak peduli dengan lingkungan Konoha _park _yang kini sedang dipadati oleh orang banyak. Tak mengindahkan pandangan-pandangan yang ditunjukan pada mereka.

Hinata melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Naruto mempertemukan dahinya dengan milik Hinata. Lengan kekarnya melingkar dipinggang Hinata entah sejak kapan. Nafas sang pemuda memburu. "Naruto-_kun..._" Panggil Hinata dengan nada rendah.

.

"Hm?" "Aku ingin mendapatkan peran lain yang lebih ingin kumainkan..." Tutur si gadis _Indigo_ tanpa melepas senyumannya. Alis Naruto bertaut heran.

Melihat kebingungan yang tercetak di wajah pemuda didepannya, Hinata kembali tersenyum, Lalu melanjutkan, "..Yaitu.. Jadi pacar Naruto-_kun_."

.

Senyuman Naruto makin mengembang. "Ya.. Kau bisa memerankannya sesuka hatimu, Kapan dan Dimanapun kau mau, Aku akan ada disana sebagai lawan mainmu, _Hime~_" Dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang Hinata. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi masing-masing.

Dan selanjutnya, Ciuman-ciuman lainnya-pun menyusul.

.

**Disisi lain~**

.

"Lihat! Lihat! Mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya! Naruto sangat berani ya?!"

.

"Ssstt.. Kecilkan suaramu, Kiba-_kun!_ Aku sedang berusaha merekam adegan yang bagus! Jangan sampai menggangguku, Kiba-_kun_!" "Baik.. Baik.. Terserah padamu, Lee"

.

Ah.. Kiba dan Lee ternyata. Sepertinya mereka temgah merekam 'Kegiatan' Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. Lee terlihat sangat fokus dengan kameranya. Sedang Kiba hanya asyik menonton dengan semu merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

.

_Cling~ _Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Naruto. Ia menyipitkan matanya kearah semak yang tak jauh dari posisinya kini. "Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Dengan sedikit menghentakan kakinya, Hinata melangkah kearah semak-Yang menurutnya- Mencurigakan.

.

Disibaknya semak itu dengan kasar. "HIIEE!"

Hinata menangkap sosok 'dua orang' didepannya dengan wajah datar. "Sudah kuduga.. Lee dan Kiba-_kun_" Lee tersenyum gugup. "H-Hai.. Hinata-_chan_?!"

.

"Hinata-_chan? _Ada apa?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata. "Kiba?! Lee?!" Naruto menunjuk Sahabat-sahabatnya dengan ekspresi mendelik kearah Naruto. "Kau tak ikut campur tangan dengan apa mereka lakukan 'kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Naruto menegug air liurnya, Lantas ia menggeleng.

.

Hey! Meskipun bodoh, Ia cepat belajar dari pengalaman. Tentu ia tak mau membuat Hinata seperti tempo hari. Hih~ Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat hal itu. Ia kapok. Hinata menyeramkan sekali kalau marah.

.

Hinata kembali menatap Kiba dan Lee. Tatapan datar masih saja terpajang diparas cantiknya. Dan...

.

.

**Buak! Duak! **Hinata memukul kedua sahabat Naruto dengan indahnya. Keduanya langsung terkapar diatas salju. 'A-Aku tak boleh membuat Hinata marah lagi' Batin Naruto ngeri.

.

"Itu hukuman untuk kalian!" Hinata berkata dengan nada yang masih saja dingin. Kiba meringis nyeri. "Hinata-_chan _kejam.. _I-Ittai.._" Hinata berkacak pinggang. Ia berdiri disamping Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempat. Hinata berdecak sebal. "Ck, Tentu saja! Karena kalian salah!"

.

Lee bangkit seraya mengelus pipinya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah bersalah. "M-Maaf Hinata.. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu dengan Naruto-ku-" "Bukan! Bukan itu salah kalian!" Sela Hinata cepat.

.

Ketiga pria itu menoleh cepat kearahnya. "Lalu? Apa salah kami Hinata-_chan_!?" Tanya Kiba gusar.

Hinata tersenyum cerah. Lalu melirik Naruto nakal. "K-Kau kenapa, _H-Hime_? K-Kenapa menatapku b-begitu?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Hinata mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya terhenyak kaget. Iris _Shappire _yang tertanam di ceruk wajahnya melebar.

.

"..."

.

Hening sejenak.

.

"Kalian tak harus bersembunyi kalau menginginkan adeganku dan Naruto-_kun _yang seperti tadi.." Hinata tersenyum kecil tanpa melepaskan atensinya dari manik _Shappire _sangkekasih.

.

"!"

.

"H-Hinata.. K-Kau.."

.

**Cup~** Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Melihat 'adegan' didepannya, Lee langsung saja menyalakan kamera andalannya dan langsung merekam adegan yang menurutnya berharga. Kiba sendiri hanya bungkam. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tentu tak menyangka Hinata bisa se-Agresif ini.

.

Naruto menahan nafasnya. Ia terlihat kaget. Namun tak menolak. Ia pandangi wajah gadis yang tengah menciumnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Ah~ Ciumannya dengan Hinata selalu saja sukses membuat perasaannya meleleh. Naruto tersenyum kecil disela ciuman itu. Dengan mantap, Dipeluknya pinggang ramping si gadis dan mulai membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

.

Lee memekik senang didalam hati. Rahang Kiba seolah mengeras. 'Yatuhan.. Mereka berani melakukan ini didepan banyak orang?!' Batin Kiba tak percaya.

.

"Hah~ Dasar kalian ini.." Kiba berbisik kearah Lee. "Lee, Sepertinya _Film _kita benar-benar akan Menghebohkan! _Film _kita pasti sukses!" Lee mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, Kiba-_kun_!"

.

Ya~ Sekarang kau mengerti 'kan, Hinata? Terkadang Kenangan "gelapmu" adalah hal yang paling terang dimasa depan.

.

**=Owari=**

**.**

**A/N : **Bagaimana? Apa kalian puas kalau ending nya Bieber buat seperti ini? _ Semoga kalian suka ya! _ Terima kasih telah mengikuti Fic ini sampai akhir! Aku benar-benar terharu loh :') NHL memang ramah-ramah ^_^

Oh, Bieber punya pertanyaan, Kalau bisa mohon dijawab ya! Soalnya ini untuk bahan Fic Bieber yang selanjutnya! ( '3')v/plak

Perumpamaannya begini, **Naruto punya adik, Misal, Konohamaru. Dan Hinata juga punya adik. Jelas, Hanabi. Kalau Naruto dan Hinata menikah, Apa nama Hubungan Hanabi dan Konohamaru? **X_X **Apa nama hubungannya, Saudara ipar? Adik-Kakak ipar, Adik-adik ipar atau bagaimana? **ㅠ.ㅠ

Harap dijawab ya, Aku benar-benar bingung! ada yang tahu? _ Mohon bantuannya ya! :')

.

Eits~ Jangan mentang-mentang ini Chap terakhir, Minna semua jadi malas review Ayo review! Dan beritahu apa pendapat kalian! Karena review kalian Membuat Bieber semangat buat karya selanjutnya(?)

.

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**Hideki Ryuga46,Uzumaki Nawawi,****Blue-Temple Of The King,****uzumakimahendra4,****,****Ikanatsu,****,****Bunshin Anugrah ET,****JihanFitrina-chan,****lavender sapphires chan,Darknarto, Guest1, Guest2, meong chan, namy dacosta,****16,****oliv, guest3, Durara, rin,****Misti Chan, NH is Love,****Rui Nyan, scorpion,****Monalisha Avrilyanti,****utsukushi hana-chan,****ppsme407,****dylanNHL,****KandaNHL-desu,****joharifalls,****,****aimseven,****dattebayonaruto,****laila angel sapphireBluee,****Zombie-NHL,****farhanarif702, Nyan nyan nyan,numpang lewat,****Zee-leven, Hyuugazan, AmaldaVIEE, Ami,****Gray Areader,****phantom,Guest4,****Guest5,****Nekoba UFO,****Yui Kazu,****FictionSpark, NamikazeARES,****Hill,****kulit manggis, ****Finn Uzumaki Belpois****, ****Rudiismexii****, ****mantafcb92****,** **AmaldaVIEE,** **astia morichan****, ****putchy-chan****, ****blackschool****, ****Blue-Temple Of The King**** ( maaf yang tidak tertulis )**

.

Akhir kata,

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
